The Dobe and the Teme
by Rookie14
Summary: In canon, Naruto and Sasuke were destined to be rivals. But here? They still are, but a meeting between the two right after the Uchiha Massacre sets forth the foundation of their new friendship. A common goal shared between the two is just what these problematic kids need in their life. EARLY GRADUATION STORY. NO SLASH. Do not own Naruto.
1. Meeting

**7 years ago, a Nine-tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the stores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages.**

 **One shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. This ninja, was known as the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage managed to defeat Nine-Tails by sealing it into the boy who would be known to be named as Naruto Uzumaki….**

"Why did Iruka-sensei have to be so brutal with his punishments." complained Naruto outloud as both of his hands were tucked into his pocket. Naruto's black shirt with a red swirl in the middle was covered in dirt. His grey pants were in the same state as his shirt. Naruto gave a deep sigh as he made his way back to his house. That's when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew through the area. Naruto's spiky blond hair moved wildly in the wind. The wind caused him to look away.

That's when he noticed him. Naruto gazed down at the lake in front of him. There was a wooden pier in the lake that didn't go in too deep. At the end of the pier sat a boy with dark hair, and wore a blue collared shirt. Naruto sneered as he recognized the symbol on his back. Which caused him to recognize the boy immediately, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto bent his head to the side as he suddenly stopped and looked down at Sasuke. Naruto then recalled what he'd heard in class, how his entire clan had been slaughtered. He'd been gone for almost 3 weeks, and hadn't attended class since then.

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down at Sasuke sitting alone at the pier. Even though he hated the arrogant bastard, he couldn't help but feel sympathy. After all he knew exactly what it meant to be with nobody to care for you. The horrors of being completely alone. Sasuke turned in the direction of Naruto. For a moment, Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's and a sense of annoyance filled Naruto. The two boys quickly glared daggers at each other before looking away. Naruto huffed, "Teme."

Naruto took a step forward to walk away. Naruto had not noticed he was to the edge of the sidewalk, and took a bad step. His foot gave out, and he ended up rolling down the sloped ground. He rolled down the hill like bowling ball, and landed on the edge of the pier. Where he finally came to a halt. Naruto felt his head spin as he rubbed his neck. Looking up he was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of him. His hand outstretched. Naruto rose an eyebrow not expecting that from him. Without really thinking about it, Naruto took his outstretched hand, and Sasuke helped him up.

"Thanks, Teme." replied Naruto as he stood back up on his two feet. Sasuke eye twitched at the being called a bastard, and he scoffed, "Whatever, just watch were your stepping, dobe."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" shrieked Naruto as he took a step back, and clenched his fist. Sasuke didn't seem to have patience for Naruto's antics as he shot back, "I called you dobe because you're a fucking idiot!"

That was enough as Naruto launched a fist right at Sasuke's face. Sasuke quickly dodged it, but what he was not expecting was Naruto's second fist. Sasuke took it right into his face. He was more surprised that hurt as he hadn't expected to be hit. That's when Naruto gloated, "You thought I would come with the same move again? I learned a thing or two since our last fight!"

This infuriated Sasuke, and he quickly recovered and threw a kick at Naruto. Thus, the chaos ensued.

 **LINE**

"You…*pant*...bastard…" muttered Naruto as he laid on his back. His left eye was swollen and his lower lip was bleeding. Sasuke was laying on his back next to him as his right cheek was swollen, and his lip was also busted up. He stammered, "Shut up….*pant*...dobe."

They lay on the ground for a couple minutes as they were both exhausted from their random fight. Naruto was the first one to slowly get up. He managed to sit himself up, and he let out a few breaths. He asked Sasuke, "So, how've you been."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto a bit confused at the change of tone. Sasuke didn't say anything, as he thought about the past month. Naruto just let out a sigh as he expected the cold shoulder, then he asked, "Do you know who did it. There's been rumors that a group of shinobi…."

"It wasn't a group of shinobi." cut Sasuke as his eyes narrowed dangerously, and then seethed, "It was but one man….Itachi."

"On-one man." stuttered Naruto as his eyes looked at Sasuke shocked. The name rang in his head like bells, and that's when Naruto remembered the name. He'd heard of an Itachi before….a once in a lifetime prodigy from the Uchiha Clan. Naruto gulped, "Wait a minute….wasn't Itachi part of your clan?"

"He was my brother." muttered Sasuke as his eyes narrowed with anger. Naruto gazed into Sasuke eyes and that's when he noticed it. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine as he stared at it….the hatred in his eyes. Naruto quickly looked away frightened at what he had seen. He'd seen those eyes before. Those eyes were the same as everyone else, but this gaze was different. It was directed at him, but at someone else. Is that why everyone hated him? Was it cause he did something on the magnitude as Itachi?

Naruto shook his head, and he looked back at Sasuke. Then he angrily put it, "What an asshole. Why the hell would he kill off his own clan….his family."

"I don't know."

"Does he not understand….the pain of being all alone?" resounded Naruto as he looked up in the sky. His sentence caught Sasuke off guard as he looked at Naruto. Naruto's expression changed, and then he added, "The feeling of being alone….it sucks doesn't it. To go home, and know that no one will ever be there for you. I don't understand how anyone can ever choice to kill their family….since there's nothing more painful than being alone."

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit as he had not expected this from Naruto. The knucklehead who was always spewing on about being the hokage and goofing off. Naruto stopped looking at the sky, and looked back at Sasuke. Naruto gave him a grin, and then sounded off, "So, if Itachi was able to kill off your entire clan then we better step up our training."

Sasuke blinked not having expected that response. Then he quickly questioned, "Our?"

"Well, I've decided that since I'm gonna be the next Hokage it's only fair that I help you out." said Naruto with a cocky smile. Sasuke couldn't help, but let a small grin escape his lips. He quickly sat up and he snickered, "Like the class dobe would be able to help me take someone like Itachi down. Even if you were, he's mine to kill."

"So be it, but first we're gonna have to get strong. Then we're gonna have to hunt him down. If this guy was able to kill off an entire clan, you're gonna need all the help you can get, teme." boasted Naruto. Sasuke just let out a sigh as he was not in the mood to argue. Naruto then added, "Besides, it's only just that you kill him. I'll let you have him once I kick his ass." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about." retorted Sasuke. Naruto then answered with, "Just watch me."

Naruto gave Sasuke a boastful smile as Sasuke just rolled his eyes. The sun slowly sank into the horizon as it's rays shun on both of them. They both stood up and very slowly made their ways back home. However, this time they didn't walk alone.

 **Thus, this became the day that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki began friends. So begins the story of The Dobe and The Teme….**

 **LINE  
**

Thanks for reading this out! I've know that I tend to jump around stories a lot! Just to let everyone know I'm done writing Overlooked Prodigy, Guildmaster, and The orb. Everything else may get updated know and then, but those three are dead. I'm really not motivated to write them. I might rewrite the Orb, but the rest are done. Sorry to all it's fans, but appreciate all of the support! Hope you enjoy this new series! Thanks!  
Rookie14


	2. Academy Days

**A/N: Naruto and Sasuke are 7 at this point in the story. Right after Uchiha Massacre**

 **Money in Naruto: 10 ryo = 1 dollar**

Naruto took a deep sigh as he just watched the clock tick on. Iruka-sensei was below him, giving a lecture to the whole wore his black hair in a ponytail. He was dressed in the standard konoha shinobi outfit. The man was talking about some fight that had taken place in the Second Great Ninja War. Honestly, Naruto could care less about the history portion of class. All he cared about was getting ready to show Sasuke what he'd managed to steal from the library.

Naruto glanced the room as he took a look at the rest of his peers. There was the pink haired girl with green eyes and her blonde friend. Naruto had to admit that they were both cute. Especially the pink haired girl named Sakura. Ino was a bit bossy, so Naruto didn't really like her. Naruto's eyes shifted to the kid with the dog and the boy that wore a dark hood. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the boy with the dog, Kiba, as he didn't like the boy very much. The boy with the shades and hood, Shino, was alright but was too quiet for Naruto's taste. Naruto glanced again where he saw a boy with dark spiky hair sleeping next to brown haired boy eating away at some chips. Naruto grinned as he saw Shikamaru sleep away. Shika was alright in Naruto's book, and so was Choji. Naruto glanced to his right where Sasuke looked just as bored as him. He failed to notice the paled eye girl that sat behind him. The hyuga princess known as Hinata. The girl looked down at him with a small blush.

Naruto then looked back at Iruka. He just stared at him for the longest time hoping for the bell to ring. Then the bell finally rung. Naruto instantly jumped from his chair, and bolted out the door. Iruka didn't even get a chance to yell at Naruto because the boy was gone before he could even blink.

 **LINE**

"What the hell, dobe. You said you had something to show me, but you left without me." complained Sasuke as they met in their typical spot. Near the pier where they had become friends. Naruto gave Sasuke a toothy grin, as he held a book in his hands. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at what he was looking at. For a moment he said nothing, but then he implored, "What book color is that?"

"It's a green."

"NARUTO WE WERE SPECIFICALLY TOLD NOT TO TAKE ANYTHING ELSE BUT YELLOW!" yelled Sasuke as he could not believe what Naruto he had done. Naruto shrug his shoulders, and he retaliated, "Well, the stuff they had for academy students was boring as hell. Just a bunch of basic stuff that we already learn in class!"

"Which you suck ass at! So, what makes you think a genin-level book will make you any better?" shot back Sasuke as he stared at the green colored book. They had gone to the library the day that Naruto had proclaimed to help Sasuke kill Itachi. They had been limited to the academy section, which was not very helpful. The only section that was remotely interesting was the taijutsu section. Naruto and Sasuke had taken out several scrolls, and had been practicing for the past week. However, everything else they had access too was very basic, and Sasuke found it useless.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, and then he sneered, "Well, if you want to kill Itachi, then we need all the help we can get. So, who cares if we took a genin-level book. It's not like we stole let's say…." Then to Sasuke's shock he watched as Naruto took out a scroll that was a darker shade of green. Naruto then finished, "A chunin-level scroll?" 

Sasuke's hands were right on Naruto's neck as he tried to strangle the life out of him. All while barking, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Naruto quickly headbutted Sasuke which caused him to stagger back, and once he could breath he shot back, "WHAT THE HELL, TEME!"

"YOU ARE! STEALING FROM THE KONOHA'S ARCHIVE IS AN A-RANK OFFENSE YOU IDIOT!" howled Sasuke as he watched Naruto give a look of horror. Sasuke's eye twitched as he couldn't believe what Naruto had done. He couldn't kill Itachi if he was put behind bars. Sasuke took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. This isn't too bad. They just had to put the books back. Naruto then scratched his head, and he mumbled, "Why is stealing a couple a books an A-rank offense?"

"Let's just take them back before we get caught with them." offered Sasuke as he finally calmed down from the mini melt down. Naruto then gave a smirk, and he disclosed, "Or….we can copy them down and just take the originals back."

Sasuke paused for a moment as he looked down at the book and scroll. Sure he didn't want to get arrested, but….here was an opportunity to improve his skills. An opportunity to close the gap between him and Itachi before it got too big. However, he shouldn't be hasty. He had to make sure that what he was potentially stealing was worth the risk of getting caught. Sasuke then asked Naruto, "Depends, what did you manage to take."

Naruto gave a toothy grin as he tossed Sasuke the book, "Well, this first one is called, 'Every major skill that a genin should have before they become a chunin."

"The scroll is a guide is something about mastering one's element." explained Naruto as he tossed the scroll to Sasuke. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he caught the scroll. He asked, "What do you mean by mastering one's element?"

"I didn't really get the specifics, but apparently we are entwined to one chakra nature. You know like fire and water. That apparently whatever chakra nature we are entwined with will make it easier for use to master those types of jutsus." explained Naruto as he pointed at the scroll, "As I said it was a bit confusing, but I thought it was super cool!"

"That was an actual good summary, dobe." replied Sasuke as he read the summary in the first page of the scroll. Then he added, "Surprised you even managed to read what it said."

"I hate you teme."

Sasuke brushed Naruto's comment off, and he started walking in the direction of his house. Sasuke then announced, "Let's go to my house and copy these. Then we'll just sneak them back in."

 **LINE**

"Hol-*pant*y shit, this is hard." admitted Naruto as he stared at the tree in front of him. Sasuke was panting just as hard as Naruto, but was staring at a different tree. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke's tree. Several cuts were made up the tree, and the highest one was about 2 meters from the top. Naruto looked over at his, and gave a grin as the highest mark on his was a couple inches higher. Naruto then boasted, "Looks, like I'm beating you, teme."

Sasuke gave a smirk, and he raced towards the tree. He raced up the tree, but instead of falling back down he kept going up. 10m...15m….20m….25m...29.5m. Sasuke cut his kunai a whole meter above his last mark, and he jumped back onto a lower branch. Naruto growled as he raced towards his own tree. Just like Sasuke, he defied gravity and ran up his tree. Then to Naruto's own surprised he managed to get to the top. His kunai slammed onto the top of tree, and Naruto sang in victory, "I did it!"

"Huh." coaxed Naruto as he watched his kunai break off from the tree top. Naruto then slipped, and very quickly descended to the ground. Naruto was about to scream, when Sasuke slammed into him. Sasuke's momentum caused them to crash into the tree, where Sasuke slammed a kunai into the trunk and slowed down their momentum. They skidded to the bottom of the trunk, and landed on the ground without a scratch. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and muttered, "Hehe...thanks Sasuke."

"What good does making it to the top if you can't hold it." snapped Sasuke as he was a bit annoyed that Naruto had beat him. Naruto's eye twitched, and he shot, "Whatever, at least I made it to the top. I can't believe this stupid exercise took us 4 days." 

"We still haven't completed it." informed Sasuke as he reached for his backpack and pulled out the genin-level book. Sasuke opened it, and read the first chapter, "We're supposed to do this activity until we can stand on the tree for a solid 5 minutes.

"I hate chakra-control. This is so stupid…" groaned Naruto as stared up at the trees. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and replied, "Oh please, if anyone needs this is you, Naruto. You can't even do a simple clone jutsu."

"Whatever."

"Well, once we get done with this the next chakra-control exercise is….walking on water?" stammered Sasuke as he was not sure if he read that right. That was enough for Naruto's eyes to shine as he shouted, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! THAT SOUNDS SUPER BADASS!"

Then to Sasuke's surprise he watched as Naruto ran up the tree without his kunai. Sasuke shook his head as he turned back to his book. Sasuke read for a few seconds and then he shifted a few feet the side. As soon as he moved Naruto came falling out of the sky, and slammed right into the ground. Sasuke then muttered, "You forgot your kunai."

"Damn….that hurt."

 **LINE**

"Now today we will be going over Chakra Control Exercises!" announced Iruka as he faced his class. Which only caused Naruto give a loud groan. Iruka's mouth twitched he heard the not very subtle groan from Naruto. Iruka then looked over at Naruto, and he asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"YES! I don't want to learn some stupid chakra control exercise, I want to learn a cool jutsu!" mouthed back Naruto. Sasuke who was sitting next Naruto agreed with him, but he knew better than running his mouth. Iruka then scolded Naruto, "Naruto, you're the one that would benefit the most from this exercise, considering you can't even create a clone."

The class erupted from laughter as they all recalled Naruto's failed attempt at doing the jutsu. Naruto reacted by stomping his foot on his desk, and shouting, "I BET I COULD DO ANY CHAKRA CONTROL EXERCISE YOU THROW MY WAY!"

This only caused Sasuke to elbow Naruto in the side. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and he met the daggers that Sasuke had given him. Naruto backed down a little bit as he suddenly remembered about the stolen scrolls. However, Naruto's proclamation only stirred Iruka up, who took his challenge head on, "Alright, Naruto if your so cocky then come do it."

Before Sasuke could even warn Naruto, he'd already jumped to the front of the room. Naruto then barked, "Bring it on!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes hoping Naruto wouldn't reveal anything. Kiba gave a snicker, and he barked, "50 ryo that Naruto screws up!"

The class erupted in laughter again, all except for two individuals. Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke glanced over at the girl, and was surprised to see her….blushing? The rest of the class was a jeering at Naruto, and Sasuke was a bit annoyed. Sasuke took a deep breath, regretting what he was going to say, but he said it anyways, "50 ryo he's able to do it."

The class went silent. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. Even Iruka was caught off guard as he never thought in a million years that Sasuke would defend Naruto. Iruka would put an instant spot on his students even thinking about gambling, but he was curious. Kiba then sneered, "You really want to lose 50 ryo?"

"I'm just in the mood for some dango." cooly replied Sasuke. Which actually caused a few of the girls to shrill in delight. Kiba then smirked, "Your funeral Sasuke, but don't cry when you have to give me your lunch money."

"Enough of that!" scolded Iruka. Iruka then looked over at Naruto. Iruka then explained, "Alright, the chakra-control exercise is just sticking a leaf to your forehead."

The class watched as Iruka pulled out a leaf from his pocket, and placed it on forehead. Then he shook his head, but the leaf stayed put. Naruto gave a big grin, and without even waiting for Iruka's instruction. He pulled the leaf off Iruka's forehead, and slapped it onto his. Then very violently shook his head, and to Kiba's horror the leaf did not fall off. Kiba quickly stood up from his chair, and shouted, "That's so stupid! Anyone could do that!"

"Then come do it, Kiba." challenged Naruto as pulled the leaf off his forehead, and tossed it towards Kiba. The leaf glided in the air for a few seconds before Kiba jumped from his desk and snatched it. He then slapped it to his forehead, and the whole class watched as it fell down when he shook his head. Naruto grinned, and he boasted, "Ha! You owe Sasuke 500 yen!"

"No one owes anyone anything. I don't have to remind you that gambling is illegal in this school?" informed Iruka as he tried to prevent a fight between Naruto and Kiba. Iruka then told them, "Both of you back to your seat. I'll pass out leaves, and we'll work on this exercise for the next hour."

Naruto walked back to his desk, and sat back down. He put his hands behind his head, and he muttered, "Thanks."

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

 **LINE**

It had been 3 months, since Naruto had stolen the book and scroll from the library. Now they were on top of the water fighting it out. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows as they fought on top of a lake. It finally ended when they both threw a punch at each other, which ended up connecting at the same time. They both were launched backwards, and ended up breaking the surface of the water. They disappeared underneath for a few seconds before resurfacing near the shore. They pulled themselves out, and back onto dry land. Naruto was the first to comment, "We managed to spar for 30 minutes today."

"We're making good progress." confirmed Sasuke as he stood up. He looked over at Naruto, and smirked, "We've completed all of the chakra-control exercises. Due to it our speed and strength have increased drastically. Not to mention all those taijutsu scrolls have been super helpful."

"Are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying?" asked Naruto as his eyes widen. Sasuke gave a smirk as Naruto howled in triumph, "Finally, we start working on the elemental scroll!"

"Let's go, dobe."

 **LINE**

"Here's a ninja tool shop." pointed at Naruto as he and Sasuke stood in front of a store, whose logo was a giant shuriken. Sasuke pulled out his wallet, and he counted about 3000 ryo. He looked at Naruto and asked, "How much money do you have?"

"About 5000 ryo." exclaimed Naruto as a big grin was plastered on his face. Sasuke looked surprised, and he asked, "How do you have so much? I thought your pension was 500 ryo a week?"

"Well, all I ever do is eat ramen, so I've been saving it ever since we planned to buy that chakra paper." explained Naruto. Sasuke gave a sigh as he recalled Naruto's ramen obsession. Sure it was alright, but he hated having to go eat it everyday. Sasuke then noted, "You do know that chakra paper is only like 20 ryo a piece."

"What if we find something cool." replied Naruto as he suddenly thought about a freaking huge machete. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what he was imagining. "They're not gonna sell a dobe a giant machete."

Naruto growled at Sasuke, but Sasuke ignored him. Sasuke walked into the store, and Naruto followed close behind. Sasuke and Naruto gave a slight "wow" as they stared at the variety of weapons in the room. Naruto was the first to comment, "This place is cool."

"No kidding." answered Sasuke as his eyes fell onto a katana. Sasuke was about to walk over when a voice rang across the shop.

"Welcome to Tenshi's Ninja Armory, today's special includes buy 10 kunai and-," the man at the desk didn't finish. The man had peeked over his newspaper, and was glaring at Naruto. The man quickt stood up, and stormed over to Naruto. Naruto didn't even get a chance to react as he grabbed Naruto by the collar, and kicked his own door open. He then threw Naruto out, and shouted, "I don't want to ever see you here in my shop ever again!"

"What hell is your problem, buddy?" screamed Naruto as he brushed himself off. The man then growled, "You are! You're nothing but an abomination to this village! Now stay out!"

Sasuke was shook as he watched the whole ordeal. What the hell was going on? Sasuke didn't even bother with the man as he made his way out of the shop, and quickly helped Naruto up. Sasuke then glanced back as the man walked back into his shop while muttering, " _Stupid demon."_

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke has he'd never seen a reaction like that. Naruto shrug his shoulders as seethed, "Let's just go to a different shop, fuck this guy."

With that Naruto walked away from the store. Sasuke looked back at the shop, and asked himself, " _What the hell?"  
_

As they walked Sasuke made sure to pay attention at their surroundings. That's when he noticed it. Everyone was staring at them….no they were staring at Naruto? Sasuke gazed into their eyes and saw it. Hatred and fear in every single person that looked at Naruto. He'd noticed the gazes before, but he thought it was because of him. The poor soul that had been the only survivor of his clan's demise.

No, it had been over 4 months since then. People had stopped feeling bad for him months ago. Not to mention these gazes were a lot different. They'd gone to 5 more shops, and just like the first they'd been denied. The rest hadn't made a big scene, but they'd all asked Naruto to leave. They were heading for their 6th, when Sasuke suddenly stopped walking. Naruto walked a couple steps before noticing Sasuke had stopped. Naruto turned around, and he flatly said, "Why are we stopping?"

"Why do so many people hate you?" asked Sasuke. For the longest moment Naruto said nothing. They stood there for a solid before Naruto muttered something under his breath. Sasuke then demanded, "What did you say?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke could see how the situation had brought Naruto down. The energetic blond was actually brooding. Sasuke didn't understand how that was even possible. He'd been training with him for a whole 3 months, and he'd never seen Naruto like this. Sasuke shrug his shoulders, and commented, "Well, it doesn't really make sense to me why so many people would be out get you. I mean why the hell should they be afraid of a stupid dobe like you?"

"What the hell, teme!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar. He then spat, "Stop calling me stupid!"

"Maybe if you did decent on our exams just once I might consider stopping." shot back Sasuke as Naruto cringed. Naruto let go of Sasuke and gave a deep sigh. He then growled, "Whatever, let's just get to the next weapon shop."

Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the outer part of town. They'd reached a neighborhood that they typically didn't go around. It was kind of nice as the houses were built with brick instead of wood. They rounded a corner, and came by a shop named _Mitashi's Weapon Shop_.

Naruto looked up at the store and gave an unimpressed look at it. It was nothing like the shops they had visited. This one just looked like a normal house with a small sign on the front. The rest of the shops were decorated with weapons and had cool logos and names. Naruto blurted, "Maybe we should skip this one…..it looks kind of lame."

"Well, we already came out here. Let's just check it out." reckoned Sasuke as he moved towards the door. The door opened before Sasuke opened the handle, and a girl about a few years older than Naruto and Sasuke walked out. The girl was dressed in a light purple high collared, mid-thigh length dress that parted on the sides. She wore black shorts with the standard blue shinobi sandals. Naruto eyes wide and gave a small blush as she stared at the brown haired girl with the pale complexion. For a moment, her blue eyes met his. The girl stared at Naruto for a brief second before she bit her lip and gave Naruto a death stare. Naruto took a step back as the girl walked closer, but she ended up just walking past him.

Sasuke caught the door before it shut, and looked back at Naruto. Sasuke asked, "Someone you know?"

"No, not at all."

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, and motioned Naruto to walk inside. They walked into a poorly lit room filled with a variety of weapons. It paled in comparison to Tenhi's Ninja Armory, but it still had a lot of weapons. That's when a voice rang across the shop, "Ms. Sarutobi, You back alr-."

A man dressed in a green jacket with blue pants walked forward. The man had shaggy brown hair with a thick beard. The man quickly apologized, "My apologies, I thought you were someone else."

The man cleared his throat. "Welcome to Mitashi's Weapon Shop. How may I assist you Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki."

"How do you know who we are?" shot Naruto suspiciously. Sasuke quickly elbowed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto quickly shot a glare at Sasuke, who happily returned it. After all this had been the first person not to kick them out right away. The man gave a hearty laugh, and he asked, "A bit suspicious? That's a good shinobi trait to have."

The man moved towards the back section of the room, and started pulling sets of kunai and shuriken. He then admitted, "Well, it's kind of hard not to know you two. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan and you're that prankster that always has the town in an uproar."

"So, I assume that you two are here to replenish on some shuriken and kunai?" speculated the man. Naruto crossed his arms, and said, "No, and who are by the way? You never said your name."

"Oh sorry, I'm Arashi Mitashi." answered the man as he pointed at himself. After introducing himself, he then asked, "So, what exactly are you looking for?"

"We're looking for some ch-." Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish as the man quickly cut him off, and he answered, "Ahh! You're here for some advanced ninja weapons! A bit unexpected for academy students but the Uchiha have always been ambitious. Let me show you exactly what you want!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance of confusion as they watched the man run to a corner of the store, and start pulling out boxes. He then pulled out two boxes, and opened one of them. Revealing a straight, one edged sword that was slightly curved at the sword's edge. Naruto looked unimpressed by the sword, but he took one glance at Sasuke and he could see he was entertained. Arashi gave a sly smile, and he cackled, "What you're looking at is a chokuto, a rare piece indeed. Not very common among shinobi these days. It's metal is a special type that conducts chakra. This one came straight from the Land of Iron."

"Land of what now?" asked Naruto as he'd never heard of the place. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and he explained, "It's a small country located in a mountain range between the Land of Wind and Earth. It's famous for developing its own brand of warriors known as Samurai. There quite famous because it's the only land in the world that is neutral to shinobi affairs. Heck, I'm pretty sure they don't even allow shinobi in the village."

"That's correct, that's why it's very hard to get weapons from there. This here was taken from a couple of bandits that managed to rob a couple of Samurai's." explained Arashi. Araishi handed Sasuke the box, and Naruto the other one. He then put his hand out, and demanded, "2500 ryo a piece."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged his eyes out of his sockets as he screamed, "2500 ryo for each of these? There's no way I want this piece of shit!"

"Here you go."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched Sasuke give the man the exact amount. The man gave Sasuke a grin, and he complimented him, "The boy has a good eye for a weapon. After all, I was giving you guys a discount. This stuff usually goes for twice that price."

Naruto quickly handed the guy back the sword as he did not wish to waste all of his saved up cash. However, it was Sasuke who interjected, "Dobe, buy it. You heard the man it's a very valuable piece of ninja equipment."

"Oh shut up, Sasuke. You only want it so you can have a sparring partner." exposed Naruto. Sasuke replied with a quick "hn" before looking away. Arashi looked at the two and rose an eyebrow. Suddenly the image of a girl with red colored hair and a black haired girl appeared in the back of his head. Arashi gave a hearty laugh at the thought of those two girls, which spooked both Naruto and Sasuke. They both remained silent as the man went into the back of the store, and came back with another box. This time he pulled out a black box with a red spiral on it. The box was obviously old as it had a lot of dust on it. Arashi tried to wipe the dust off best he could. He then popped it open to reveal a katana. The katana's hilt was all black except for a red spiral on it. It's blade was slightly longer than Sasuke's and it was also all black. The man pulled it out of the box, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it, and he stared at it. Then to everyone's surprise he swung it widely.

This caused quite a reaction from Sasuke as he barely managed to avoid the blade, and he shouted, "Watch where you're pointing that, dobe!"

Naruto rested the sword against his shoulder, and muttered, "It looks cool, and it's quite easy to swing around."

Arashi had to keep his eye from twitching as he was a bit insulted by Naruto's lax views on the masterpiece at his hands. Arashi cleared his throat and he beamed, "That in your hands was a specially requested sword. I made it myself from a special type of chakra metal collected from the Land of Eddy."

"Land of Eddy?/Land of Eddy?" asked both Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously. Arashi gave a grin as he stared at Naruto, "Yes, it used to be home to the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto's eyes widen at the mention of that. "However, it was wiped off the face of earth a long time ago. Shortly, before the Second Great Shinobi War."

"Wait, so I have a clan?" pondered Naruto as his eyes softened. Arashi looked at Naruto a with a look of pity and he answered, "No, as I said it's village was wiped off the face of the earth long ago. All that remained was a few survivors, but they spread out to each corner of the elemental nations."

"So, this sword. I'm guessing it was requested from someone from the Uzumaki clan?" quickly asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto with a bit of sorrow. He then turned back to Arashi, "Meaning they are in this village."

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen in excitement, and he couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Yes, but that person died a long time ago. That's why I've held onto this sword for almost a decade." replied Arashi as he closed his eyes for a moment. Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness as he couldn't help but let his emotions show. Arashi stared at Naruto for a moment before clearing his throat, and handing the sheath to Naruto. He then stated, "Take it. I was about to throw it out anyways. Not too many people are interested in blades like these as they take a large amount of chakra to wield. I'm sure someone like you could probably put it to good use."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the last comment had hit a spot in his brain. Naruto took the sheath, and then he thanked Arashi, "Thank you, but I couldn't possibly take this for free."

"Of course you won't. I expect you two to become my regulars, and to spread out the word of the great Ninja Shop that is Mitashi's!" gloated Arashi stars shun in his eyes. Naruto gave the man large smile as Sasuke just gave him a grin. Then Naruto agreed, "No problem Arashi!"

"By the way, do you happen to have any Chakra Paper?" asked Sasuke. Arashi gave them a blank expression as he had not been expecting that. The he asked, "What did you say?"

 **LINE  
**

"I can't believe that asshole charged us 50 ryo!" howled Naruto as they excited the shop. Sasuke grunted as he agreed with Naruto. Apparently it wasn't ethical to sell chakra paper to academy students, so they had to pay a 30 ryo discrepancy fee. Naruto swung his sheathed katana around like a baseball bat, and he shouted some more, "Stupid asshole taking advantage of us like that!"

"Well at least we found a reliable seller." conformed Sasuke as the two kept walking. "We finally found someone that would actually sell to us, but is willing to sell to us stuff that we would normally not be able to buy."

"I suppose." muttered Naruto as he was still not happy about getting robbed. Sasuke then looked over at his specially made katana, and added, "Not to mention he gave you that katana for free. Better not lose that, dobe, it's probably priceless."

"How could I….it's probably the only connection I'll ever have with my clan." reasoned Naruto as he looked at the katana. He then looked over at Sasuke and gave him a cheesy smile, "I suppose were bit more similar than I first thought."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and closed his eyes. He then admitted, "I suppose we are. Sorry, to hear about your clan."

"It's no problem, after all I never met mine. I suppose that's where the difference between us still exists." noted Naruto as he put his hands behind his head. Then he asked, "So, when we gonna test out the chakra paper?"

"Once we get out of sight. We don't want to be broadcasting our chakra affinities."

 **LINE**

Arashi watched the two boys walk out of his shop, and he could help but let out a laugh as he'd heard Naruto complain about his fee. Arashi walked behind the counter and reached for a photo album. He pulled it out, and starting flipping through the pages. That was until he was halfway through, and stopped on a picture. It was a picture of him in his late teens alongside a woman about the same age. Then in front of him was a picture of two girls. The same redhead and black haired girl he'd thought of earlier. The two girls were laughing as the picture was taken, and it put a smile on Arashi's face. Arashi then muttered out loud to himself, "It's funny how fate works….isn't that right, Kushina and Mikoto?"

"Dad, it's almost time to close the shop!" came a voice from behind. A girl with black hair and grey eyes came out from a back door. She wore her hair in two chinese-style buns, while she wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. Arashi closed the book, and he smiled to his daughter, "Just give me a sec, Tenten."

 **LINE**

 **1 month later**

"This is impossible…." echoed Naruto as he lay on the ground completely exhausted. He was currently laying down at his and Sasuke's usual training spot near the pier. Sasuke was standing across him with a lightbulb in his hands. Naruto looked over and noticed that he was having the same trouble as him. The bulb flickered for a few moments, but he was having no success turning it on. Naruto looked at his palm where he held a leaf with a cut that barely reached halfway. Naruto then clapped his hands, and tried focusing his chakra. The book had just given an exercise example for each nature type, but it didn't go into any specifics. All Naruto knew was the he was suppose to cut the leaf in half with his chakra.

Naruto closed his eyes and he tried focusing his chakra into his palms. He tried imagined his chakra turning into a tiny blade and slowly cutting across it, but he had yet to feel anything happen. Naruto stopped concentrating his chakra to his palms and looked up at the sky. _"Damn, no wonder this was in the chunin section. We've been at this for a month, and we haven't made much progress."_

Naruto just stared at the sky. The clouds drifted by slowly, and an occasional bird would fly overhead. Naruto then closed his eyes, and tried to focus. A soft gust of wind brushed against Naruto's skin, and he tried concentrating. He could feel the dirt beneath his skin, hear the sounds of critters dancing on the nearby lake, smell the fresh grass, and suddenly he felt it. For a moment, he felt an energy he couldn't describe. Just at the tips of his fingertips, but at the same time it felt like it was miles away. It was warm…..but powerful. Then he felt a second energy. This time…..it was coming from himself? 

Naruto grimaced as he felt the overwhelming energy in his stomach. It was powerful and full of danger. His instincts were telling him not to focus on it, but he did it anyways. With his senses he reached out for it, and he held it on to it. The energy caused his eyes flung open and he was broken from his trance.

Naruto quickly stood up as he was no longer in Konoha. Naruto nearly screamed as he noticed he was ankle deep in water. Naruto quickly looked around the dark tunnel he was in and realized he was in a type of sewer. Naruto turned around noticed that he was in a very long hallway with other hallways connecting to them. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. Naruto's neck turned right to look at hallway. Without even thinking he moved towards it….towards the source of power he felt.

He made it to the end of the passage, and was introduced to an enormous room. On one side of the room was a giant gate. Naruto had to move his head all the way back just to stare at the top it. Naruto looked back down, and was surprised to see a piece of paper attached in between the two doors. Naruto squinted his eyebrows, and he read, "Seal."

" **So, you come here at last my jinchuuriki."** grumbled an ominous voice. Naruto didn't know what caused him to jump back, but he barely managed to dodge an enormous claw that came down on him. Naruto fell onto his behind as he stared up in terror at what he saw. An orange fox easily the size of a mountain towered over him with its multiple tails hovering in the air. If it wasn't for the gate that stood between them Naruto was sure he would of died. The beast gave a crackling laugh as he saw Naruto's fear, and he taunted, " **You must be dying to know what I'm doing here in your Psyche."**

"My-what?" responded Naruto. Which only caused the beast to sneer, and he belittled Naruto, " **You must be some special type of idiot. You pale in comparison to your beloved Fourth Hokage."**

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" shouted Naruto as he completely forgot about his fear, and pounded his fist in the air. Further shouting, "HOW ABOUT YOU START EXPLAINING HOW I GOT HERE BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE ASS BEATING OF YOUR LIFETIME!"

" **I will never understand why the Fourth decided to seal me in someone as pathetic as you."** The beast saw Naruto raise his fist again, and he huffed, " **What are you gonna do? Kill me with your pathetic control over the leaf cutting exercise?"**

This only got Naruto even more pisssed off as he starting throwing more insults, "AT LEAST I'M NOT COLORED ORA-." Naruto paused for a brief second, and then finished, "ACTUALLY ORANGE IS PRETTY COOL BUT IT DOES NOT LOOK COOL ON YOU! BELIEVE IT!"

The beast ignored Naruto's pathetic insult, and instead asked him, " **Do you even know who I am?"**

"Some oversized stupid fox?" shot Naruto which only caused the beast to hurl it's claws at Naruto again. However, Naruto did not flinch as the claws failed to reach him due to the gate keeping him at bay. The beast growled, " **I am the Nine Tailed Fox."**

This caused Naruto to nearly jump as he quickly looked up at the beast. Naruto nearly shook in his sandals as he quivered, "Th-the nine tails is dead! It was killed by the Yondaime!"

" **Don't be stupid, Naruto. After a being like me can never be killed. I am the embodiment of chakra. Don't ever forget that."**

"B-but they told us that the fourth killed you." stammered Naruto as he walked closer to the gate. The nine tails laughed at Naruto's nativity, and he disclosed, " **THEY LIED TO YOU!"**

" **I told you before, you are my jinchuuriki. The Yondaime could never fully defeat me all he could do was seal me into a vessel to keep my powers at bay."** bragged the Kyubi. Naruto fell to his knees and hands. Crushed. " **That vessel was you."**

The fox's tails hovered in the air as he smiled in satisfaction. Then he sneered, " **Does it hurt? To have everything you know come apart? But at the same time you always knew it was true."**

The water that Naruto was staring at suddenly shimmered and he could see himself walking down Konoha's streets. The voices he'd heard again echoed through the room.

" _It's that child again."_

" _Why does the Third even let him stay in the village?"_

" _He should have more consideration for us."_

" _Especially, since he has the N-"_

" _We're not supposed to talk about that."_

Naruto just watched as everyone in the village stared at him like he was some type of abomination….no he was an abomination. Naruto stared up at the Kyuubi, and the beast spoke, " **Hehe, I'll admit I was a bit surprised you managed to enter you own Psyche. Not just anyone could of done it. However, curiosity kills the cat."**

"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto as he waved his arm to the side causing the imagine in front of him to vanish, and the nine tails to disappear without a trace. His vision quickly went dark, and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking down at him. Sasuke looked down at him concerned. Naruto quickly sat up breathing hard, and Sasuke back up a bit.

Sasuke asked the blond, "What's wrong Naruto." He pointed at his shirt that was covered in sweat, "Why are you sweating so much?"

Naruto didn't answer as he quickly turned around, and looked up into the sky. The Hokage mountain looked over them, and Naruto couldn't help but keep his gaze over the Fourth Hokage. Then he muttered to himself, "It can't be true. I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sasuke as he stared at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto didn't hear him as he was caught up in his quickly felt his heartbeat quicken. If the nine tails was really sealed into him, there had to be a seal. Naruto inspected his body, and quickly tore his shirt off. Naruto then turned to look at Sasuke, and he asked him, "Is there any strange marks on my back?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto disorientated having no idea what was going on. He looked at his back and he shook his head. Naruto then grabbed onto his hairs, and tried to calm himself down. It must have been a dream. Naruto tried calming himself down, but that's when remembered where he first felt the Nine Tails. He looked down at his stomach and stared at it. Nothing.

Naruto quickly formed a ram seal, and focused chakra into his stomach. That's when it become visible. A swirl that was surrounded by eight sealing characters. Naruto didn't recognize them, but he knew what it was. Sasuke was alarmed of the development of the seal, and he asked, "W-what is that?"

Naruto looked up at his friend, and he shrug at his friends, "I don't know, but I know someone that will." 

Naruto grabbed his shirt, and started running in the direction of the hokage mountain. Sasuke quickly grabbed his and Naruto's swords and chased after him.

 **LINE**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a rather quiet but boring day. Just like he liked his day to be. When it was boring it meant that there hadn't been any complications with some of his ninja and that no one had died, or it meant that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't creating hell. However, Hiruzen had to admit that Naruto hadn't created much trouble in the past couple months. According to Iruka, he was still the troublemaker in the classroom, but he no longer heard of reports of him getting in trouble outside of the classroom.

Hiruzen was seated in his desk inside a large office. The window behind him oversaw the entire village, and gave him a good view when he needed a break. Hiruzen reached for his pipe and gave a long drag. He blew out some smoke as he looked down at the paper in front of him.

No, he took that back. The only incident he'd heard that included Naruto was last month. When one of his shinobi reported a shop owner that violently kicked Naruto out. It was a miracle that the boy hadn't bombarded the shop with his so called pranks.

Hiruzen had been a bit worried for the boy, so he'd gone to check up on him. To his surprise, the boy was out training with Sasuke Uchiha. Now that had been an unexpected turn of events. From what he'd from Iruka those two couldn't be in the same room without starting some altercation. That statement remained true, but not with the same intensity. Something had changed between the two, and it resulted in them becoming friends.

If it was for the better or worst, the Sandaime had no idea. What he did know was that the two worked well together. What he'd seen that was truly extraordinary. Two academy students were sparring on top of water. Sure if the boys had been born in Kiri it would be expected, but here in Konoha it was unheard of. Typically stuff not taught until you reached the level of genin. However, it did not surprise the Third as he knew of the abnormal amount of chakra that both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan members possess. Not to mention….

"LET ME SEE THE OLD MAN! I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM NOW!" came a shout from the hallway. Hiruzen gave a groan. He wasn't one to believe in jinxes, but times like this made him doubt his beliefs.

The door burst open with Naruto entering the room with a lady chasing after him. The lady was dressed in red blouse and black skirt. She wore glasses, and she quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Lord Hokage, but I couldn't stop him."

Hiruzen watched as Sasuke also entered the room. Naruto then shouted at the Third, "WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"

The third remained unfazed at Naruto's anger, but was intrigued by it. Rarely did he ever see Naruto come in peacefully, but never this angry. Hiruzen nodded, "Alright. Let us be, Yumi."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." With that the woman left the room and closed it. The third motioned at the two seats in front of him, and told Naruto, "Sit, Naruto. Have some tea with me. It's been a long time, since you've come here."

"You too Sasuke."

However, neither boy budged. Now this was strange noted the Third. Naruto's bangs covered his eyes, as he asked, "Is it true?"

The Third had to hold back a lot of emotions. That statement held a lot of questions, but it depended on what he was talking about. Hoping for the best, Hiruzen asked, "What's true?"

"That I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed fox?"

"Jinchuuriki?" quickly asked Sasuke as he looked over at Naruto. Not having been told anything as he chased after him. "What are you talking about?"

However, it didn't take Sasuke long to notice the tension in the room. The look that the Third Hokage gave Naruto was enough to make him take a step back. The third barked, "Who told you that lie?"

"LIE?" argued Naruto as he looked up at the third, and he stated, "NO LIE! I SAW HIM WITH MY OWN EYES! THE NINE TAILS RESIDES INSIDE ME!"

Naruto quickly lifted his shirt and revealed the eight tetragram seal. The Third Hokage closed his eyes as he felt a headache pounce inside his head. Sasuke looked extremely confused, but he said nothing. Then the Third spoke, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but yes the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tails in you."

"WHY ME?" cried Naruto as fell to his knees. Emotions filled his heart as he couldn't help let a tear leave his eyes. He then muttered, "Why me…." 

"I don't know why the Fourth did what he did. Why he chose to seal the kyuubi in you maybe because of your connection to the Uzumaki clan, nevertheless you were chosen." admitted the Third as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto slowly looked at the Third, and he asked, "Why did you never tell me? And why do the villagers hate me so much?"

"I never told you because I did not wish to see you be crushed under the weight of your own burden. As for the villagers….people's fear and hatred for what the nine tails did 7 years ago still runs deep. The fear you for the power you suppress." explained the Third as he walked around his desk and towards Naruto. He knelt down to Naruto's level and put a hand on his shoulder. The third added, "But you are not what the villagers say Naruto. The fourth believed in you for a reason, or else he would have never sealed such power within you. He believed that you would be the one to conquer such power. So, thus I must also believe in you….that you are greater than what the beast is."

Naruto said nothing as he just stared at the floor below him. Hoping that he would see an image of a better future. Just like the Fourth had envisioned. 

**LINE**

The Third Hokage had blown some smoke as he stared at the dying sun. Any other the day the sundown would have been a great way to cap off his day, but today it was rather depressing. He didn't know to be angry or feel sad about Naruto's situation. Of course he was a bit pissed off that the boy had stolen from the archives. Naruto had accidently confessed his crime, when he was explaining his encounter with the nine tails. However, he was extremely impressed. Naruto had grown….tremendously. He was no longer the idiot that the academy teachers thought him to be. Sarutobi had seen Naruto progress with his own eyes, and if they weren't lying about what they had accomplished. Then the Third would easily label both Naruto and Sasuke as prodigies.

To be able learn such concepts from just a text was unheard of. To already be attempting nature transformation was just….amazing. From what he had heard they've had little success, but it was something. Most shinobi couldn't do what they'd accomplish until they were at least chunin. While some never did. The Third Hokage had feeling that these two wouldn't last in the academy for much longer. In front of him was stashed two files that included Naruto and Sasuke's test scores. Sasuke's was perfect, while Naruto was mediocre. However, it was a lot better from his dead last scores a couple months ago. Not to mention you didn't need a perfect score to graduate. What was more impressive was both of their performances in hands-on practice. General skills,Perfect. Taijutsu,Perfect. Shurikenjutsu, Perfect. Naruto had finally managed to learn the clone jutsu.

The third took another hit from his pipe. It would be interesting how these two would progress as shinobi. He just hoped he lived long enough to see it. He pulled out a crystal ball from underneath the table and he quickly signed a few hand seals. That's when he saw Naruto and Sasuke overlooking the village.

 **LINE  
**

"How are you feeling? asked Sasuke as he and Naruto stood on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Sasuke stood behind Naruto, as the latter looked over the village. Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm alright."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"The plan remains unchanged. I promised you we were going to kill Itachi, and I was gonna become Hokage." stated Naruto unfazed as he overlooked the village, "I will prove to everyone single one of these people I'm not the Kyuubi. I will conquer my demons."

"Hn." replied Sasuke as he let a smile escape his lips. Then he asked, "So, we better get back to training."

Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke, and he smirked. Then without warning Naruto raced towards the edge of the Yondaime's head and jumped off. Sasuke shook his head as he followed after him.

 **LINE**

"An interesting future indeed."

 **LINE**

 **YO! THAT'S CHAP 1! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Graduation**


	3. Graduation

**Two Years Later - Naruto & Sasuke: 10 yrs**

"Tell me a story!" cried out Naruto as he sat in ankle deep water. He was now dressed in a sleeveless orange hoodie with a black undershirt. He wore black shorts, and his spiky blond hair was kept in place with a pair of green goggles. He looked up at the cage in front of him, and just stared at the beast the lay behind it.

The nine tails gave a low growl as it spat, " **Fuck off."**

Naruto waved his arms in the air frantically, before pointing his finger at the Nine Tails. Naruto the groaned, "Don't be like that! I mean you must have like a shit ton of stories. I just want you to tell me a couple. Maybe some that involve…..I don't know some cool wind jutsus?"

" **You're not deceiving me at all, I know what you want, stupid brat."** revealed the Nine Tails as he remained in his position. Naruto blushed as he knew he was not very good at tricking people with word play. The Nine Tails then let out some hot breath, and he asked, " **Why do you keep bothering me. Just go fuck off, and go play ninja with your beloved Uchiha."**

"HE'S NOT MY BELOVED UCHIHA! AND I DON'T PLAY NINJA!" shouted Naruto as he stood up and ran towards the cage. However, Naruto was quickly reminded why he never went near the cage as the Nine Tails instantly clawed for Naruto. Naruto barely managed to dodge it, but was unfazed by the attack. Naruto then added, "I JUST WANT YOU TO TEACH ME ANOTHER WIND JUTSU!"

" **I taught you the last so you would stop coming here!"** reminded the Nine Tails as he showed his teeth at Naruto. Then seethed, " **So, fuck off before I kill you!"**

"Oh please, like your furry little paws could even touch me." teased Naruto, which only caused a greater reaction from the Nine Tails. It slammed it's tails against the cage, and sent a hurl of wind towards Naruto The Nine tails threatened " **YOU little brat."**

"Alright, fine don't teach me another jutsu, but at least tell me an interesting story. I ditched class just to be here." moaned Naruto as he sat back down where he stood. The Kyuubi sneered, " **You do that every other day."** Naruto ignored the Nine tails as he put his finger up to his chin, and he thought for a moment. Then he asked, "Why don't you tell me how you came to be?"

" **I already told you. I'm the embodiment of chakra. So fuck off**."

Naruto growled this time, "There's no way! You had to come from somewhere. I can't believe you were just created to be some evil fox spirit. Come on, tell me something cool." 

" **Why do you care?"** asked the Kyuubi with a bit less menace. Surprised Naruto would even care about his origins. Naruto shrug his shoulders and explained, "Well, Sasuke and I were reading about the origins of the Uchiha Clan. Something about the Uchiha clan being a descendant of some guy called the Sage of Six Pages. And-"

The kyuubi growled at Naruto as he corrected him, " **The Sage of Six Paths."**

"Wait, how do you know that?"

The Nine Tails stared at Naruto for the longest time. Silence filled the room as not a single sound was made. Naruto made an impatient look as he started to think that the kyuubi would not answer. Then the nine tails answered, " **The Sage of Six Paths was the man who created me."**

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE THE EMBODIMENT OF CHAKRA!" questioned Naruto. The Nine Tails then revealed, " **I am the embodiment of chakra, but I am only one piece of the puzzle."**

"Wait, there's a puzzle now?" asked Naruto as he calmed down and scratched his head. He then muttered, "Geez, this is so confusing."

" **Thank whatever God decided to play this seal between us Naruto because if it was up to me. I would've murdered that pea sized brain of yours long ago."** shared the Nine Tails with Naruto as he then added, " **However, I refuse to let you go around spewing lies about my origins. So, I comply to your little story time. Now shut up and listen."**

"Yea!" cheered Naruto as the Nine tails shot him a stink eye. The Nine Tails blew air out of his nose before starting his story. He then began, **"Long ago, there stood a tree thought to be a tree of a God. Humans protected the tree and kept people from eating from it's fruits. As they believed the Gods would become upset and punish them. However, that was until a woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki came along."**

"Kaguya?" repeated Naruto as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine such a person. The Nine tails continued, " **Kaguya disobeyed all of the sacred rules and decided to eat from the tree. That's when she acquired it….the ability to manipulate chakra."**

" **She used her new found power to conquer the lands and take over the world. She brought forth an empire that had never been seen before**. **She became regarded as a God. However, she was inexperienced by the power of chakra, and she allowed the chakra to consume her. Filled with hatred, her peaceful reign quickly turned into a nightmare.** " said the Nine tails as it stared into the distance, " **However, hope was not lost among you humans. As Kaguya had given birth to two sons. Whom both shared views that were not aligned with their mothers. They believed that their mother had gone too far, so they challenged her."**

"So, I'm guessing one of these brother is the Sage of Six Pages?"

" **SAGE OF SIX PATHS, YOU FUC-,"** The Kyuubi stopped his rant halfway before calming himself down, Then he continued, " **But yes, one of the brothers was the Nine Tails. The two managed to defeat their mother, but in the process they accidently released the tree's true nature….The Ten Tails."**

"Ten Tails?"

" **Yes, as I said before I am only a piece of the puzzle. The Sage of Six Paths used his legendary Rinnegan to seal the beast inside him. Thus, giving birth to the first true JInchuuriki. For the longest time peace filled the lands, and it was all thanks to Sage of Six Paths. For this he became regarded as a God and even today his name is still passed on."** boomed the Nine Tails. Naruto frowned and he asked, "Wait, so how does this include you?"

" **I was getting there."** sneered the Nine Tails as he was getting tired of being interrupted. Then he finished, " **However, the Sage of Six Paths was still a man, he was not immortal. There came a time where he eventually died. Fearing for the safety of the world, he devised a plan, so even at the hour of his death the Ten Tails would not be resuscitated. Using the last of his strength he split the Ten Tails into nine entities of chakra. That's how I become to be who I am. I am the ninth piece of that puzzle, I am the Nine Tailed Fox."**

Naruto stayed silent as his mouth stayed open wide as he couldn't think of anything to say. The Sage of Six Paths managed to create…..him? This beast that with a flick of his tail could destroy an entire town. The Nine Tails smirked as he finally managed to keep the brat shut. Naruto then narrowed his eyes, and he snorted, "Well, at least he could of came up with a cooler name the Nine Tailed Fox. I mean did he just call it as he saw it?"

" **MY NAME IS OBVIOUSLY NOT THE NINE TAILED FOX, YOU IDIOT!"** spat the Nine Tails, which caused Naruto to deadpan. Naruto then sat up and shouted, "Wait, you have a name?"

Nine Tails growled as he had not intended to share that with Naruto. He then growled, " **Are you stupid, the Sage of Six Paths was nothing short but a saint. He did not compare to the lowly humans that crawl our earth today. He gave us proper names. "**

"So, what is it?"

" **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"**

Naruto stomped his foot, and shouted, "Why not? You live inside me, why the hell can I not know your name!"

" **I didn't choose to live inside you, brat."**

"Well, neither did I, but I don't complain as much as you!" growled Naruto as he turned away from the Nine Tails. However, Naruto's words strung a string in the Kyuubi's heart. The Nine Tails narrowed his eyes and studied the blond haired boy. That's when Naruto mumbled, "Just trying to make the best of the situation….stupid Fox."

" _NARUTO WAKE UP!"_

Both Naruto and the Kyuubi cringed as Iruka's shrill rang in their ears. Naruto formed a hand seal and was about to leave his mindscape, when he heard the Kyuubi whisper, " **Kurama**."

"What?"

" **My name is Kurama."**

Naruto's eyes widen as he let the name sink in. He then couldn't help but let a sly smile slip by. Naruto watched as the Nine Tails closed his eyes before he exited his mindscape.

 **LINE**

"NARUTO!"

Naruto put his hands to his ears as he opened his eye. He quickly came eye to eye with Iruka-sensei. Naruto just stared his flared up nostrils and unblinking eyes. Naruto then groaned, "Can you tone it done, Iruka-sensei. You're too loud."

Iruka the grabbed Naruto by the ear, and yelled, "I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU DIDN'T GO SNOOZING OFF! NOW PAY ATTENTION!"

Iruka let go of Naruto's ear and turned around to the front of the classroom. Naruto rubbed his ear as he looked over at Sasuke who was snickering at him. Naruto then muttered, "Thanks for the warning."

Sasuke ignored him as he payed attention to the rest of the lecture. Naruto blew some hot air out of his nose as he looked up right at the clock. His eyes remained there for the rest of the time as he counted the seconds go by. The class eventually came to an end once the bells went off. Naruto and Sasuke stood up to leave, but they were called out by Iruka, "Naruto, Sasuke I need you to stay after class."

"Stupid, dobe, you got us both in trouble." fumed Sasuke as he walked towards Iruka. Naruto just gave a surprised look, and coughed, "How is it my fault?"

Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the front row of desks, and waited for the students to leave. A few girls waved at Sasuke, hoping to get his attention, but were disappointed with a wave from Naruto. Which didn't sit well with the ladies as they gave Naruto a stink eye. Naruto deadpanned, "Why do you always get all the girls, Teme?"

"Hn."

When the last student had left Iruka walked up to the pair. He then handed them each a piece of paper, and he explained, "Last week we sent out information to all the parents about Early Graduation Exams."

"Early Graduation Exams? What's that?" asked Naruto. As he'd never heard the term. Sasuke looked interested as he was also in the dark. Iruka then answered, "Well, once you reach the age of 10, a student's parent can give their kid permission to attempt the Graduation Exam. It's a system met to weed out the more talented students and put them on the field."

"Wait, but we don't have any parents." pointed out Naruto. Iruka nodded, and he revealed, "Yes, but you both are under the care of the Sandaime. He's decided to give you permission to both attempt the exam, if you so desire. All you have to do is show up on the date given on the paper with all the needed documentation. If you pass you will be graduating with the upcoming graduation class."

Naruto and Sasuke both exchanged a glance between each other, and they both knew exactly what their were going to do. Iruka saw the little exchange and he cleared his throat. He then offered, "While, you both may be a little young, I do believe you both are rather talented…..well one more so than the other." Naruto frowned. "Even if you do come to fail. I believe it would be a great experience, and would help develop your skills as ninjas. However, if you do come to pass. Well, I can only wish you two the best as ninjas."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" shined Naruto as he had not expected that from Iruka. Over the years the two hadn't seen eye to eye, but Naruto admitted that Iruka was better than most teachers he'd had. Naruto then barked, "When I become Hokage, I'll make sure to make you the Big Boss around here. No more lowly teacher position for you."

This caused a giant tick mark to appear on Iruka's head. Naruto took a step back as he cursed his choice of words. Before Iruka could explode Naruto made a dash for the door. All while he heard Iruka shout, "NARUTO!" 

**LINE**

"Tap….Tap….Tap….Tap…"

Sasuke leaned against the tree in front of the academy, waiting impatiently. A leaf headband tied around his head indicating that he'd successfully manage to pass the graduation test. Sasuke kept tapping his foot as he stared at the academy in front of him. It seemed that this year's graduation class might go perfect. Every kid so far had managed to pass the exam. A lot of them celebrated with their parents, and Sasuke watched as all of them walked by with a stupid grin on their face.

Sasuke's face lit up as he finally watched the orange colored ninja walk out of the academy. Sasuke eyes softened as he watched the blond drag his feet toward him. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at his forehead and noticed the missing ninja headband. Sasuke looked at the ground, and muttered, "Damn…" 

"Sasuke…."stammered Naruto as he failed to make eye contact with the boy. Sasuke didn't know what to say as he just gave him a frown. That's when a giant smile crept onto Naruto's face. His fist sailed into the air, and in his hand he held a headband. He shouted, "I DID IT!"

Sasuke made sure to punch Naruto hard in the gut as he seethed, "YOU DOBE! You made me think you failed!"

"Haha, it was pretty good acting? Just a testament of my renowned ninja skills." boasted Naruto as he shined his headband. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and walked from Naruto. Naruto quickly tied the headband around his forehead before chasing after Sasuke. He asked, "Where we going?"

"Ichiraku." muttered Sasuke. Which only caused Naruto to give a big smile. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke, and teased, "I knew you cared about me!"

"Oof!"

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the gut. Which caused Naruto to release him and hold his stomach. Sasuke then revealed, "I just thought it would be nice to eat with some familiar faces. After all it'll be amusing to see their reaction when they find out you actually passed."

"Oh, shut up!" growled Naruto as he quickly shot, "You just want to oggle Ayame!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Someone likes Ayame~...OOF!"

 **LINE**

"ARASHI!" shouted Naruto as he entered the ninja shop in spectacular fashion. He kicked the door open and somersaulted into the room. He then quickly shouted, "LOOK WHO BECAME A NINJA!"

Arashi had been sitting at the counter looking at his newspaper. Arashi slowly looked up from it and stared at Naruto. Sasuke walked in right behind him. Arashi squinted his eyes, and stared at Naruto's headband. Arashi then looked back then and muttered, "So, the rumors are true. You really did steal that headband."

"NOPE!" shouted Naruto as he crossed the entire room in the blink of an eye and landed on Arashi's desk. Naruto slapped the newspaper out of Arashi's hands and practically put his forehead inches away Arashi's face. Naruto then grinned, "I passed the graduation exam!"

Arashi gave Naruto a smile as he stared at his forehead protector. Arashi then stood up from his chair, and he assumed, "Then you're here to get a couple of upgrades."

"HELL YEAH! About time we get access to more power explosive tags!" roared Naruto. Arashi deadpanned as he contemplated smacking the blond. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and he spoke, "Arashi, we were interested in getting some of those sealing bands. We also wanted to restock on kunai, shuriken, and ninja wire. As well, we would appreciate getting some smoke bombs." Naruto gave Sasuke a pleading look. Sasuke sighed. "And some more powerful explosive tags."

"Yippee!"

Arashi nodded, and he pointed at Sasuke's arm warmers, "You really do want those sealing bands? Don't you Sasuke."

"As for you…." he stared at Naruto as he was dressed in his typical orange hoodie and black undershirt. Arashi muttered, "You need a complete upgrade in appearance."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Arashi gave a crazed expression as he did not believe what he was hearing. It wasn't until he noticed Naruto's confused look that he noted that he was serious. Arashi then pinched his nose, and choked, "It seems like I'm gonna have a lot of work to do."

 **LINE**

"Finally, the big paper bombs!" screeched Naruto as he stared at the new explosive tags in his hands. Naruto was no longer dressed in his old attire. He was now wearing a black jacket with three orange stripes going down it's sleeves. The same stripes went across his chest and connected with each sleeve. He was wearing matching black pants with three orange stripes going down the side. Arashi looked at Naruto, and was content with the minimal amount of orange. Sasuke had also got an upgrade in weardrobe. Apparently Arashi had some old Uchiha uniforms and decided to give it to Sasuke. He wore a short sleeved grey turtleneck shirt. He wore a pair of navy blue pants to go along with it. Sasuke was putting on his dark arm warmers as he looked up at Naruto.

"Dobe, you better not use those in training."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke annoyed that he'd even have to remind him. Naruto then sneered, "Got it~."

"Hey, Daddy it's ti-"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked over to the counter, and noticed Tenten standing there. Tenten quickly apologized to her father, "S-sorry! I didn't realize you had any clients!"

"YOU have a daughter!" recognized Naruto as he looked at Arashi. Arashi looked slightly insulted at Naruto's surprise, but chose to ignore the boy's outburst. Instead, he looked up at his daughter, and he explained, "Oh these aren't clients, but rather property of Mitashi's Weapon Shop!"

"WHAT!/WHAT!" screamed both Naruto and Sasuke as they looked up at Arashi. Arashi gave a chuckle as he explained, "Well, I don't believe you two have 10000 ryo on you, so I suppose your my property until you pay me back."

"10-10-10,000 ryo?" squeaked Sasuke as he quickly pulled out his wallet. Naruto did the same, and they both ended up pulling 5000 ryo. Arashi quickly picked the money out of their hands, and he gave them a grin, "Now, you only owe me 5,000 ryo…..each!."

Both Naruto and Sasuke nearly collapsed as the new debt crushed their soul. Arashi then noted both of their backpacks, "Well, what did you expect? You bought so much shit, I just didn't have the heart to stop you."

"B-B-Bu-Bu-But…." stuttered Naruto. Sasuke looked dejected not believing he'd been scammed so easily. Arashi gave a loud laugh as he was amused by the boys' reaction. That's when Tenten smacked her father on his arm and scolded him, "Dad! We've talked about scamming children!"

"Oh please! You're staring at the newest additions of Konoha ninja." pointed out Arashi as he comically rubbed his arm. Tenten took a staggering step back as she stared at both Naruto and Sasuke. Both of whom, where on the verge of tears as they stared at their empty wallets. Tenten pointed at both of them and stammered, "B-B-But their younger than me!"

"Well you're looking at the genius of the Uchiha clan and….." Arashi stopped for a moment as he looked at Naruto, and then concluded, "Well, Naruto might of gotten lucky."

"I hate you!" shrilled Naruto as he picked up his bag of new equipment. He then promised, "I'll pay you back by the end of the month and when I do I'll kick your ass!"

Naruto then dragged a motionless Sasuke out of the shop. Arashi gave them a big wave as he watched his two favorite customers leave. Tenten just stood their not believing what had happened. She then looked over at her father and she pointed out, "Dad why did you let them leave without an official document? How are you so sure they'll pay you back? They could just stop coming here."

"I doubt that very much. After all those two kids aren't like that." revealed Arashi as he didn't share the same doubts as Tenten. Tenten frowned not having the same confidence as her father. The blond kid had looked familiar, but Tenten couldn't quite recall where he knew him. Arashi then clapped his hands, "Alright! Time to close shop!"

 **LINE**

"IT'S TIME FOR US TO START OUR NE-OW!" shrieked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. He then grabbed Sasuke by his collar and he pulled in close. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets as he glared at Sasuke, "What the hell is your problem, teme?"

"You're _too_ loud." seethed Sasuke as he was not frightened one bit by Naruto. Naruto growled at him before letting go. Naruto cleared his throat, and then continued, "IT'S TIME FOR US TO START OUR NEW NINJA CAREER!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto had done it just to piss him off. Sasuke then asked,"What makes you so confident we'll even be on the same team?"

They were walking towards the first floor of the academy where all the Senior classes of the academy where held. Even, Sasuke had to admit it was nice walking past the stairs they usually took to go to class. Now they were roaming the first floor looking for room 108. Naruto grinned as he proclaimed, "I bet the Old Man purposely kept us together because we're both the same age. He would want us to be comfortable on our new teams!"

"Or maybe he would want us to adjust to the life of shinobi, and put us on different teams with different faces. You know so we can adjust working with other shinobi." pointed out Sasuke. Naruto stopped walking as the thought hadn't come to him. Sasuke then added, "Or cause of our young age it might be unwise to put two young shinobi on the same team. It would be more logical to place each one with two ninja's that would make up for their age.

Naruto hadn't heard Sasuke's last remark as he barked, "What if I end with a pair of losers?"

"Then you can call yourself the Trio of Idiots."

Naruto's eye twitched as he looked over at Sasuke's deadpan expression, and then lashed out at him again , "THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"

"You two! You're late!" came a voice from down the hall. A chunin with dark brown hair stood at the end of the hall. He then pointed at the door to his side, and scolded them, "Shinobi should be on time every time. Now hurry up and get in there!"

After being hurried into the classroom. Naruto felt a chill go down a spine as they become the center of attention. Every pair of eyes was staring right at them. Sasuke was unfazed as he walked past Naruto and found the closest seat. Naruto quickly followed behind him and found a seat next to him. After that the class went back to their chatting. Naruto looked around the classroom and watched as a lot of them conversed between themselves. The only ones that sat quietly was him and Sasuke.

The classroom went silent again as a chunin with red eyes walked into the room. The woman was fair-skinned and of slender built. She had long black untamed hair that reached to her upper back. She was dressed in the typical Konoha chunin attire, but she also wore red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, and he whispered, "Woah….this class's sensei is a total babe."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he checked out the chunin. Naruto was barely able to notice Sasuke's reaction as he was very subtle about it, but not subtle enough to trick Naruto. Naruto then teased, "Ahh...so you are into older woman?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto could tell he was holding back from lashing out at the blond. Naruto then turned back to the classroom and froze as he stared into the red eyes of the chunin. Naruto felt himself shrink under the gaze of the woman. The woman had caught herself staring as she quickly looked away from Naruto. Naruto gave a sigh of relief as the woman had finally stopped looked at him. Naruto stared up at the wall and really hoped his sensei wouldn't give him that same look. That's when some student finally shouted, "Kurenai-sensei! I heard you were gonna be promoted to Jonin!"

"Now who told you that?" asked the chunin who was apparently called Kurenai. The girl gave a sheepish smile and then she gave a giggle before replying, "Just what I heard around town."

Kurenai shaked her head at the girl's response before confirming, "Yes, I am to become a jonin next month."

"Woah!"

"Congrats Kurenai-sensei!"

Came from the entire class as they all stood and starting clapping for her. Naruto and Sasuke sat there awkwardly as they had no idea what to do. Thankfully it didn't last long as the class sat back down. Kurenai then cleared her throat and announced, "Well, enough of me. We're here to celebrate your classes success at graduating the Academy. Today is the start of your shinobi career and I believe that you will all make splendid shinobi. The road in front of you won't be easy, and there may be times you will face a lot of hardship. However, you must always remember to never give up! Now there's left for me to do is to wish you all the best and hope to see many of you become Jonin, yourselves."

A round of applause was given to Kurenai's small speech. Naruto joined along as he'd liked her speech. Once the class stopped clapping, Kurenai walked forward with a clipboard in her hands. She then informed the class, "All of you will be broken up into squads of three and assigned to a jounin-sensei. Now we'll start with Team 1….."

Naruto sat their impatiently as he waited for his name to be called. Sasuke kept his eyes closed and waited for his name to be called as well. Neither would ever admit, but they both hoped they would end up on the same team. That's when they finally reached Team 7.

Kurenai cleared her throat and read out loud, "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Asuka Sarutobi. Your sensei will be-" Kurenai stopped talking as she reread the Jonin's name. She looked surprised to see their name before smiling and finishing, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Looks like we're on the same team." smirked Sasuke as he glanced over at Naruto who just grinned at him. Naruto then resounded, "Told you we were too badass to separate."

Kurenai went through the rest of the teams. Once she finished with calling out teams she announced, "You will be given 15 minutes to adjourn with your teammates. After that you will get to meet your Jonin-sensei."

"Good Luck!" finished Kurenai as she simply just walked out of the classroom without saying another word. The moment she left the classroom erupted into cheers as many were happy with their choice of teammates. Naruto scanned the room and he asked Sasuke, "Who was our teammate again?"

"That would be me."

Naruto and Sasuke were shook as they never heard the person behind them approach them. Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned around to see their teammate. Naruto instantly recognized the girl. The same girl who they bumped into years ago, when they first entered Arashi's shop. She was older than when Naruto first saw her, but she was dressed in a different attire. She was dressed in a light blue high collared, mid-thigh length dress that parted on the sides. She wore black shorts with the standard blue shinobi sandals. The only difference was that she wore her light brown hair in a ponytail. Her ninja headband tied securely on her forehead. Strapped on her back was a small wooden red pole with yellow edges.

The girl quickly put a hand towards Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and shook it, while Asuka introduced herself, "I'm Asuka Sarutobi, your new teammate."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto reached out to shake her hand, but instead was met with the empty air. To avoid any awkwardness, Naruto tried to play it off, and quickly introduced himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the village's next Hok-."

"I know who you are."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitched as he was not liking his new teammate. Sasuke was not amused by their interaction, and just took a seat. Asuka did the same and sat in the desk behind them. Naruto looked at both of his teammates and growled, "A pair of temes."

Naruto sat down as well and they waited silently until the 15 minutes were up. Naruto was bouncing his knees as he hoped his sensei wouldn't be such a downer as his two teammate. He could handle Sasuke-teme, but he could not handle another asshole. Especially, one that hated the sight of him. Naruto knew why he recalled her so quickly. It was that look she had given him that one day that kept her in his mind. Naruto just hoped his sensei would make up for it. However, luck was not on Naruto's side.

"I'm here for Team 8."

The first sensei came a bit early and took the first team. For the next ten minutes the room emptied out and very soon only Team 7 was left. Naruto slammed his head into the desk as he wondered why he had the worst luck.

 **LINE- One Week Earlier**

"Lord Third."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk unfazed by the fact that someone had appeared from thin air. The man was dressed in black and grey armour, metal arm guards, and a katana strapped to his back. He wore a mask that resembled that of a fox. The only indication of his identity was his gravity defying silver hair. Hiruzen put down the piece of paper in his hands and looked at the shinobi in front of him.

"Take the mask off, Kakashi."

Kakashi paused for a moment, but compiled as it was his duty as ANBU to follow any order given by the Hokage. Kakashi removed his mask and revealed his face. The lower half of his face was covered with another mask. His left eye was kept shut as he looked a the Third Hokage with only his right. The third then continued, "How long have you been an ANBU, Kakashi?"

"When the Fourth became Hokage, so 10 years." answered Kakashi. Hiruzen nodded, and he added, "You know that Minato originally put you in the ANBU to help you deal with the sadness in your heart. To look after you."

Kakashi opened his right eye and revealed a red colored with 3 tomoe's surrounding it's pupil. Kakashi then revealed, "I figured."

"Then I became reinstated as Hokage, and well….you're skills became extremely valuable to not only me but this village after the Kyuubi's attack." admitted the Third as he stood up from his chair. He then walked towards Kakashi until he was standing in front of him. He reached out both of his hands and opened his palms. Kakashi stared at his empty palms for a moment before taking a deep sigh. He then handed over his mask to the Third, and the third smiled, "10 years in ANBU is a long time, and I think it might be time for you to join the regular forces again."

"Yes, I understand, Lord Hokage." barely managed to say Kakashi as he was not too happy about being removed from ANBU. The Third then gave a chuckle, and he predicted, "I feel like you like your new position. I thought becoming a Jonin leader would help cheer you up."

"Huh." quickly shot out Kakashi as he was caught completely off guard. He quickly stood up, and he tried arguing, "But, Lord Third do you really think it's wise to make me a Jonin-leader? I mean I have no experience working with genin, I've been in the ANBU for half of my Ninja career!" 

"Oh please, Kakashi. You are more than overqualified for the job, so I don't see you having any problems with your new position." beamed the Third Hokage as he walked back over to his chair. He quickly put Kakashi's old ANBU mask out of view, and Kakashi just gave the Third a blank expression. Kakashi then sighed, "I really don't want to do this."

"Hmm….I'm sure you'll change your mind after I show you who's team you'll be having." suggested the Third as he pulled out a file from underneath his desk. Kakashi turned his head slightly as he didn't understand what the Third meant. The Third slid the file across the desk, and as it slid to a stop it the top flipped open. Kakashi gave the most deadpan expression as he stared at the most ridiculous ninja registration picture he'd seen in his life. A blond boy with blue eyes was staring at the camera in kabuki pose while being painted in white and red. Kakashi looked up at the Third and asked, "Is this a joke?"

"Read the name."

Kakashi looked back at the file, and his heart stopped as he read the boy's name. Sarutobi smiled as Kakashi quickly reached for the file, and grabbed onto the boy's ninja registration card. Kakashi's eyes shook as he stared at the name, and quickly looked back at the Third Hokage. He then stammered, "B-B-But this is sensei's son!"

"Yes it is." confirmed the Third Hokage.

Kakashi held onto Naruto's registration picture and stared at the boy. His eyes softened as the image of his late sensei appeared in the back of his mind. Looking back at the boy he couldn't help, but let a smile creep out of solem personality. He then acknowledged, "Well, he's grown up in an interesting way."

The Third nodded and commented,"I'm sure if Kushina was still alive and saw that photo she would skin him alive."

Kakashi couldn't help but let a chuckle out as he thought of the scary red headed kunoichi. The Third Hokage cleared his throat and broke Kakashi from his thoughts. The Third Hokage in on a more serious tone said, "I'm sure you know why I'm entrusting you with this task."

Kakashi nodded as he stared at Naruto and remembered what he held at bay. He then replied, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

The Third Hokage then nodded, and pointed at his two other teammates. The Third then reasoned, "I'm sure you'll enjoy your squad, they are probably the most talented bunch to graduate the academy in recent years."

Kakashi looked over at the other two names, and read silently to himself, " _Sasuke Uchiha…..Asuka Sarutobi."_

Kakashi just took a deep sigh, and thought to himself, " _Great…."_

 **LINE  
**

Naruto was staring at the palm on his right hand as time dragged on. With his other hand he carefully outlined the small black swirl that looked similar to the Uzumaki's clan symbol. Naruto then closed his palm, and looked up at the door. At that moment, the door swung open. Naruto quickly sat up in his chair and a huge grin was plastered on his face. Kakashi walked into the room, but was now dressed in the typical Konoha attire. The man walked into the room and stared at the genin. The four shinobi sat in the room in silence until Kakashi finally spoke, "Meet me on the roof."

Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto's face slammed into his desk, and he cried, "Why….why did we get such a weirdo for a sensei!"

Sasuke and Asuka exchanged a glance before looking over at Naruto, and they both let out a sigh in agreement.

 **LINE- Present**

"So, why don't we start with some introductions."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuka were both seated on some steps as Kakashi was seated on the edge of the roof. Naruto frowned and he quickly offered, "Well, why don't you go first, sensei. So, you can show use how it's done."

"Alright." agreed Kakashi as he looked up to his left, and he started, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuka gave Kakashi blank looks. Not believing that the man hadn't shared a single detail besides his name. Naruto frowned, and he muttered under his breath, "Yup….a total weirdo."

"Did you say something, Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he'd cleary managed to hear what Naruto had said. However, Naruto quickly recovered by starting his introduction, "Well, let me show you an awesome introduction, Kakashi-sensei! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I dislike the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies include eating ramen! And My dream...is to be the Next Hokage!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and thought to himself, " _An interesting kid indeed."_

"I'll go next." offered Sasuke and he said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I suppose I like learning new ninjutsu. I dislike many things. My hobbies include training. As for my dream….is not a dream but rather an ambition. As I will make it a reality. I'm gonna kill a certain someone."

"Geez gotta be so dramatic." commented Naruto as he gave Sasuke an unimpressed look. Sasuke quickly glared at Naruto, and Kakashi watched the two carefully and pondered, " _Just as I thought….but these two sure share a weird friendship._ "

Asuka then cleared her throat, and she spoke up, "I suppose it's my turn. My name is Asuka Sarutobi. I like bojutsu, and I'm not a very big fan of blond idiots." This caused Naruto to shrink into his collar. "I suppose my hobbies include cooking. For my dream is to become the strongest kunoichi this village has ever seen and to surpass my grandfather."

" _The Third's granddaughter is an interesting one….I wonder what's her beef with Naruto? From what I can tell they weren't even in the same academy class."_ thought Kakashi as he stared at Asuka, but chose to ignore his thoughts and gave her an approving nod. Asuka let out a sigh of relief as Kakashi hadn't belittled her dream. Kakashi clapped his hands, and he stoically said, "Now that we're done with our introductions I suppose it's time to discuss what we'll be doing next." 

"Are we gonna be saving a princess? NO! Wait! We're gonna be sent on some super secret mission!" beamed Naruto as he started to dream about his future ninja career. Kakashi shook his head as he let out a chuckle. Then he revealed, "We'll be doing a training exercise."

"A training exercise? But I thought we were done with that." responded Asuka as she frowned, and she added, "As genin aren't we supposed to be going on mission under your supervision?"

"Well, before we get to that part of the job….we need to weed out the weak from the strong." pointed out Kakashi as all three of his genins gave him a serious look. Kakashi smirked, "Got your attention now? You see just cause you graduate the academy doesn't mean you'll become ninja. Your given a test by me, and I'll determine whether or not you'll become ninja. But be warned this test has a 66% failure rate. So if you add up the math, only a third of your graduating class will even become genin."

Naruto clenched his fist at the trail in front of him. Asuka reached behind her and clenched the staff on her back. Sasuke remained emotionless as he prepared himself for what was to come. Kakashi then gave out instructions, "Meet me at Training Ground 5 tomorrow to morning at 7 a.m sharp to begun our training exercise…..and don't eat breakfast. If you don't want to puke."

Kakashi gave them a little wave before disappearing in another poof of smoke. Leaving the remaining members of team seven to ponder among themselves.

 **LINE - Next Day**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S LATE AGAIN!" screamed Naruto as he hacked his black katana into the side of the tree. Sasuke nodded in agreement not to happy about their jonin-sensei. Asuka just shook her head at Naruto's antics, and she told him, "You know if you keep slashing at that tree, your blade will dull out?"

Naruto stopped mid swing and gave Asuka an empty expression. Naruto then thought for a moment, and he mumbled, "I suppose you're right."

Naruto slipped the sword into its sheath that was strapped to his back. Naruto then asked Asuka, "Asuka, you said you liked Bojutsu? What exactly is that?"

"You don't know what Bo-"

"Hello, children!" beamed Kakashi as he strolled onto the training grounds cutting off Asuka. Naruto jumped forward, and pointed his finger murderously at Kakashi. He growled, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." explained Kakashi which only pissed Naruto off some more. Sasuke and Asuka were both annoyed not believing the ridiculous excuse.

Kakashi then gave them a stern look, and he started, "Let's begin!" Kakashi then pulled out two bells, and he added, "All you have to do is take a bell from me before noon and you pass. Who ever fails gets tied to post as the rest of us eat our lunch."

On cue, all three genin's stomachs growled in hunger. Sasuke sweatdropped, and he realized, " _So that's why he told us not eat lunch."_

" _I suppose our sensei is more clever than we thought_." thought Asuka as she tried to ignore her stomach. Naruto was more vocal about his thoughts, "You bastard! You told us not to eat on purpose!"

"I only suggested." shot back Kakashi which infuriated Naruto. Kakashi then gave his bells a jingle, and that's when Sasuke asked, "Why is there only two bells?"

"Oh, someone did notice. It just means that only two of you will be passing this test. While the third one will be sent back to the academy." answered Kakashi. Naruto quickly shared a glance with Sasuke, but it did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. Kakashi then continued, "Fair warning….if you don't come with the intention to kill, then you won't get a bell. Let us….begin."

Asuka instantly rushed into the nearby trees to hide her presence. Naruto and Sasuke tried to do the same, but they ended up jumping into each other. Kakashi tilted his head as the two boys landed on the ground in a heap. He frowned, " _These two might have the potential to be the best we've seen in ages?"_

"What the hell, teme!" growled Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar with his right. Sasuke responded by doing the same but he grabbed Naruto with his left, and he hollered, "Dobe, how about you watch where you're going! Don't tell me your trying to get me to fail."

"Please, I don't have to do anything. I'm sure you'll end up failing on your own!" shot back Naruto as he held tighter onto Sasuke. Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had interlocked their hands and were discreetly weaving hand signs together. Kakashi waved his hands in the air and offered, "Come on now, no need to fight each other. That's why I'm here."

"That's the idea."

Kakashi's senses went wild as Naruto's tone completely changed. The next thing he knew a giant fireball was launched from Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi eye widen in shock as he jumped back to avoid the fireball.

" _Genin shouldn't be able to use elemental ninjutsu….and with such hand seal speed that I couldn't even see it!"_ screamed Kakashi in his head as he landed behind the Fireball trajectory. Naruto quickly grabbed his katana, and covered it in wind chakra before throwing it into the fireball. Kakashi was able to notice a blue hint in the fire, and quickly moved to the side to avoid the speeding Katana. Kakashi eyed the weapon, and he realized, " _He laced his katana in chakra?"_

That's when in the corner of his eye he managed to notice a yellow blur come out of nowhere. Naruto was suddenly atop of him, and in a split second Kakashi watched as the Katana disappeared from thin air several feet away and reappeared in Naruto's hands. Kakashi just managed to jump out of the way, and avoid the blade by inches. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and he mocked Naruto, "You're fast….but you still got long ways to go before you can even compare to the Fourth Hokage's spe-"

Kakashi's eyes widen as he finally felt the sensations of pain on his cheek. He placed his hand on his face, and felt a warm liquid on his hands. Kakashi then inspected Naruto's weapon, and he asked, "So, you've encased your blade in wind chakra?"

Naruto didn't answer as he was completely pissed off about his comparison to the Fourth Hokage. Instead he moved towards Kakashi at unbelievable speed. Kakashi was careful to avoid any direct slashes as he might be hit my Naruto's extendable blade. However, Kakashi was quick to praise his speed, " _What mastery over the shunshin jutsu….you're truly sensei's son."_

Kakashi was about to counter attack, when Sasuke came flying out of nowhere with his sword. Kakashi was then forced to pull out his own kunai to block Sasuke's sword. When the two blades met Kakashi watched as Sasuke's blade erupted to life in the form of electricity. Kakashi's eyes widen, " _He's using a second element?"_

Kakashi quickly reacted by channeling his own lightning chakra through his kunai and completely bocking Sasuke's attack. Sasuke was unfazed by Kakashi's ability to stop his sword, and responded by launching a kick. Kakashi used his free arm to block it. At that moment, Naruto came from behind and brought his blade down on Kakashi. Kakashi then pushed Sasuke off him, and barely manage to avoid Naruto's attack. That's when he heard the sound of bell's jiggling.

Kakashi looked down at his waist and realized that Naruto wasn't aiming for him. Instead he'd used his extendable blade to cut the bells off. He watched in slow motion as the bells fell to the ground, and Naruto dove after them. Naruto was fully extended and reaching out with his free hand. As the bell was inches away from Naruto's hand, Kakashi barely managed to kick the bells back up into the air. Kakashi quickly caught it, and spun around to deliver an axe kick onto Naruto's back. Naruto slammed into the ground, and coughed up blood. He lost his grip to his sword, and Kakashi quickly kicked it away. At that moment, Sasuke jumped behind Kakashi and tried to sneak in a quick and decisive blow. However, to Sasuke's dismay Kakashi reacted quickly by catching Sasuke by the wrist, and slamming him into Naruto.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's full weight crushed him. Kakashi was about to deliver another kick, when Naruto was able to react quickly by shoving Sasuke off him, and rolling the other way. Kakashi's kick slammed into the ground and shattered the ground underneath. Naruto gave Sasuke a quick nod, and the two disappeared into different directions. Kakashi rose an eyebrow surprised that the two had chosen to retreat. Kakashi then let out a deep breath and stopped. Had he been holding his breath?

"What an interesting pair in deed." admitted Kakashi as stared at the bells in his hands. That was a close shave. The two were very talented in deed. There was Sasuke who was skilled at using his chokuto, but could also manipulate lightning and fire elements. As expected as a member of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto on the other hand was a complete surprise. From what Kakashi had read he'd improved drastically over the past 3 years, but he was never truly great.

Yet the boy had shown a great mastery over the shunshin that would put most chunins to shame, and he was just as talented at using a blade as Sasuke. His control over wind chakra was eye-boggling as it was rare to even find a text about Wind Chakra in the Land of Fire. Kakashi narrowed his eye and realized that someone would have had to taught Naruto…..but who? However, what bothered Kakashi even more was that summoning jutsu he'd used earlier….or was it an actual teleportation jutsu?

Kakashi's eye darted back to Naruto's blade, that he'd kicked out of his hands. The blade had been several feet away from Naruto, but it appeared in his hands instantly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed….there was no way Naruto could use that jutsu. It had to be something else. Kakashi was about to take a step towards the blade, when it suddenly became distorted and disappeared out of sight.

 **LINE**

"That fucking hurt." groaned Naruto as he grabbed his chest. Naruto was leaning against a tree as a bush concealed both him and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look nearly as beat up as Naruto, but he too was breathing hard. Sasuke was on look out, when he spoke up, "Kakashi….he's good."

Naruto nodded, and he agreed, "He didn't even flinch when I used my summoning sword technique. I thought for sure that would stun him. And did you see how quickly he reacted when I cut the bells off?"

"He's a whole different type of animal. The title of jonin is no joke." admitted Naruto as he straightened himself out. Naruto then narrowed his eyes, "I thought he would lower his guard because we were genin, but he turned into a whole different beast when we got close to those bells."

"You're right." replied Sasuke as his eyes darted across the small forest, "The moment we came close to getting those bells, he increased his effort significantly."

"Man, who the hell is this guy anyways? I thought it was normal procedure to have 3 genins on each squad." muttered Naruto as he crossed his arms. He then pouted, "He must be some big dog shinobi if the Old Man was willing to bend the rules for him."

"That's it!" concluded Sasuke as he stopped scanning the area. He then turned to face Naruto, and he complimented him, "That was some smart thinking."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he was completely confused. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and then gave a deep sigh. Okay, maybe he'd given Naruto a bit too much credit. Sasuke then proceeded to explain, "Think about it….we've always been told that genin squads run in teams of 3 and under 1 jonin. Now remember what was the most important asset for any genin team?"

Naruto frowned as he tried to think, and then he answered, "I don't know….their jutsus?"

"Teamwork." revealed Sasuke as he turned away from Naruto and towards the forest, and then he added, "The two bells…..their meant to separate us from working together. That mean we will all fail unless we work as a team to get the bells."

Naruto groaned and he cried, "What does this always have to be so complicated."

Naruto reached his hand out, and Sasuke watched as the swirl on his hand turned a faded blue color. Then out of nowhere Naruto's Katana appeared in his hand. Naruto put the sword back into his sheath and stood up. Sasuke then muttered, "We need to crack that sealing formula…..I want that jutsu too."

"Well, you heard what Arashi said. Whoever, asked for this sword created the sealing formula. Unless you can talk to the dead I doubt we will be able to crack it." shot back Naruto as he was annoyed by Sasuke's pestering about wanting the same seal on his sword. Sasuke shrug his shoulders, and replied, "I'll crack it eventually."

"Now let's look for Asuka." spoke up Naruto as he formed a ram seal, and focused his chakra. He then opened his eyes and shrieked, "Asuka's fighting Kakashi-sensei!"

"Let's move."

With that Naruto and Sasuke bolted into the trees."

 **LINE - Back with Kakashi**

"So, you finally decided to stop hiding." noted Kakashi as he reached into his ninja pouch. Standing several yards away from him was Asuka. She stood completely straight and still. Asuka remained emotionless and silent as Kakashi continued to talk, "How about we move onto Shinobi Battle Techniques, Part 1: Taijutsu."

Asuka didn't move a muscle, as Kakashi pulled out an item from his pouch. Then to Asuka's dismay Kakashi begun to read a book in front of him. Kakashi didn't even bother to look at Asuka as he read his novel. A few moments passed by, and Kakashi asked, "I'm waiting…."

Kakashi's lone eye darted towards the back of his head, and he quickly spun around. Kakashi narrowly escaped the bo staff that came raining down on him. Asuka quickly recovered by spinning around, and slamming the other end of the bo staff down on Kakashi. Kakashi quickly closed his book, and used it stop the girl's staff. Kakashi rose an eye, and looked back at the Asuka that was standing completely still in the clearing It slowly faded away, and Kakashi commented, "I'll admit that was a pretty good use of the clone technique."

Asuka didn't respond, and just twirled her bo staff around her body, and continued to attack Kakashi. Kakashi gave a sigh as he easily managed to avoid her attacks, and block a few of her hits. Kakashi then taunted, "You're a bit disappointing compared to the other two."

"Then how about this!" roared Asuka as she slammed the end of her bo staff down in front of Kakashi. She quickly formed a serpent hand seal around her bo, and lifted it of the ground. Kakashi's gave a surprised look as Asuka managed to rip a chunk of the earth off the ground. Asuka then focused a large amount of chakra to her feet, and raised towards Kakashi. Kakashi was caught off guard by her speed, and brought down her makeshift earth hammer onto Kakashi. Asuka gave a satisfied smile as she crushed Kakashi into the ground. That was until the sound of a small poof caught her attention.

"I suppose that was slightly impressive."

Asuka's eyes widen she could feel Kakashi towering over her. Asuka quickly turned around, and was met with a hard kick to the abdomen. She was sent flying into a nearby tree. Asuka's body slid down the base of the tree. Asuka slowly rose her head to Kakashi, and she grunted, "Damn it…."

"I suppose since you can no longer move it would be wise to tie you up." responded Kakashi as he moved towards the girl. Kakashi didn't get to close as several kunai were thrown at him. Kakashi just took a step back, and easily avoided them. Then to his surprise Naruto came raining down on him with his sword while Sasuke retrieved Asuka. Kakashi rose an eyebrow, and he asked, "You aren't gonna get a bell by saving her."

"Screw you!" shouted Naruto as his blade roared to life with his wind chakra. Naruto didn't notice it but Kakashi's body stiffened up a bit as he kept his eye closely to the blade. Kakashi gave a smirk, "How about we move onto Shinobi Battle Techniques: Part 2, genjutsu."

" _Genjutsu?"_ thought Naruto as he gritted his teeth. He looked back at Sasuke and gave him a nod. Kakashi quickly weaved through several hand seals, as Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb. Kakashi finished his hand seals at the same exact moment that Naruto dropped the smoke bomb.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death" called out Kakashi as he finished his jutsu. The smoke in front of him slowly disappeared, and revealed Naruto standing with his arms stretched outwards. His sword was laying on the ground right next to him. Naruto struggled to move his neck as he tried to make eye contact with Kakashi. Naruto growled, "What is this? Wood style?"

"Oh this?" asked Kakashi as he looked down at what Naruto was seeing. To anyone else, all they could see was Naruto standing with his outstretched arms, but it was a different story for Naruto and Kakashi. A large tree had sprouted behind Naruto, and several branches had latched itself onto Naruto. Effectively binding him, and only allowing the smallest of movements. Kakashi answered, "This just some good old fashion genjutsu."

"Damn you." shot Naruto as he tried immensely to break out of the tree's restraint. Kakashi walked towards Naruto, and he suggested, "It seems you can't move at all, and have failed my exam. A shinobi that's captured might as well be a dead shinobi." 

"I doubt you will be needing this." noted Kakashi as he reached for Naruto's hiate. At that moment, Naruto's eyes shook in anger, and he quickly closed his eyes to concentrate. Naruto then muttered under his breath, " _Kurama_."

Kakashi's ear perked up at the name, but didn't understand the significance. Kakashi's hand grabbed firmly onto Naruto's headband, and that's when the genjutsu suddenly fell apart. Naruto reopened his eyes, and brought his hand up in a slashing motion. Kakashi had the right intuition to let go of his headband, and quickly retreat. Even so, Naruto hand slashed across Kakashi's chest and drew blood. Kakashi quickly put his hand to his chest, and grimaced slightly at the pain. The air surrounding Naruto's hand was distorted as it was covered in a blade of wind. Naruto quickly grabbed his katana, and retreated into the woods.

Kakashi stood there silently as he looked down at the cut Naruto had made. His jonin vest had taken most of the damage, and reduced the damage to a rather shallow cut. Still, Kakashi had to admit he never expected any genin to even cut a hair of his head. Let alone mange to draw blood. Looking back up he closed his eyes, and he pondered. " _How the hell did he break that genjutsu?"_

It was absolutely mind blowing. There was no absolute way that a genin would be able to break a B-rank genjutsu like the one he had cast. Kakashi was hundred percent certain that Naruto's experience at even recognizing genjutsu was well below standard. His inability to recognize the genjutsu he just cast was proof of it. So, how had he done it? His hands hand been effectively immobilized, so it was impossible for him to disrupt his chakra that way. Naruto hadn't inflicted any type of pain to himself. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and thought of the last possible way to break a genjutsu. That was with the help with having another person breaking the genjutsu for you, but that was completely out of the ruling due to the fact Naruto was alone….

Kakashi eye widen as he came to a conclusion. He then remembered Naruto muttering something. Kakashi tried to repeat his words. "Ku-Ku-Ky….Kyubi!?"

" _Could it be possible? Does Naruto have some control over the Nine Tailed Fox?"_ questioned Kakashi as he took a deep breath. The prospect was daunting as Naruto's potential seemed almost endless, " _It has to be….the Nine Tailed Fox must of disrupted his chakra for him, and broken the genjutsu. Meaning as long as Naruto can recognize genjutsu, he's virtually immune to them."_ Kakashi bit his lip as he realized he'd been the one to reveal the nature of his technique. It would've been interesting to see if the Nine Tails would have broken the genjutsu even without Naruto telling him anything. However, there was obviously some communication between the two. Kakashi turned around, and faced the other side of the forest. He then muttered to himself, "Well, I can always ask him afterwards. After all, it seems that Naruto and Sasuke had caught on to the true nature of this test." Kakashi could help but give a small smile at the prospect of his new team.

 **LINE**

Naruto moved through the woods as quickly as he could, and tried to get far away from Kakashi as possible. After a couple seconds of racing through the trees, he deliberately missed a branch and fell straight into a bush. Naruto was greeted with the sight of Sasuke feeding Asuka a soldier pill. They were in the middle of conversation, when Naruto interrupted them, "I back."

"What took you so long?" asked Sasuke as he'd been slightly worried about Naruto taking so long. Asuka said nothing as she stared at Naruto. Naruto shrug his shoulders, and revealed, "He tried to capture me undersome genjutsu, but something as weak as that won't work on the future hokage."

"Oh please, don't act so cocky." shot Asuka as she was annoyed by Naruto's attitude. Naruto rose an eyebrow, and he let out a small grin, "Well, at least I didn't need saving, princess."

A vein on Asuka's head bulged, and she seethed, " _You_ bastard-" Sasuke put up his hand and cut her off. Sasuke then exchanged glances with both of them, and revealed, "Now it's time to go forward with our plan. I've already told Asuka our suspicions over the test's true nature, and she's agreed to work with us."

"So, now we just got to steal the bells from Kakashi-sensei." finished Naruto as he looked at the both of them. Naruto scratched his chin for a moment, and then he asked Asuka, "So, what exactly can you do?"

Asuka rose an eyebrow surprised at Naruto's complete change of tone. Gone was the goofball that she knew, and was replaced with the cool and stern tone in his voice. Naruto's eyes had also changed as they had hardened and she couldn't help but feel like he was seeing right through her. It was unnerving.

Asuka looked away from Naruto, and let out a deep breath. She then spoke in a soft voice, "Well,..."

 **LINE**

Kakashi just stared up at the sky as he waited. There was no need for him to chase after the kiddos as he knew they would just come after him. They had to in order to get the bells before noon. Kakashi had to admit he was curious with what they would come up with. Naruto and Sasuke worked extremely well together, while Asuka had a solid foundation in her skills. Not to mention she also could manipulate an element. Kakashi knew the chances of getting a squad of new genins that could all manipulate elemental ninjutsu was slim to none.

So, far the Third Hokage had put together an excellent group of genins. Now all that was left was for them to prove their worth. Speaking of the devil.

Kakashi quickly put his hand up, and easily caught some projectiles that were thrown at him. Two shuriken spun around his fingers, and Kakashi tilted his head towards the direction that they had been thrown. Kakashi ducked down and dodged Naruto's attack with ease. He spun around, and kicked him over his head. At that moment, Sasuke came running out of the woods, his hands weaving through several hand seals. His hands landed on the tiger seal. **Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu.** They were significantly smaller than the jutsu Sasuke had used earlier, but he shot out multiple fireballs. Naruto quickly recovered, and went through a multitude of his own hand seals. **Wind Style: Soaring Winds.** Naruto clapped his hands a strong current of wind was released from his hands. The wind current met Sasuke's jutsu, and caused the fireballs to increase in size and turn blue.

"Shinobi Battle Tactics part 3: Ninjutsu." said Kakashi as he started weaving through his own hand seals. Kakashi's mouth puffed up. **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu.** A large amount of water sprung from Kakashi's mouth. The moment the water came out, it quickly formed a wall in front of Kakashi and caught the multitude of fireballs. Kakashi's eye widen as shuriken came flying through the water wall, and Kakashi was forced to duck. He missed the shuriken by a hair, but that's when Naruto and Sasuke appeared from both sides. Kakashi rolled away as Naruto and Sasuke both slammed their swords into the ground. Kakashi quickly recovered, and jumped further away from the two.

"So, what happened to Asuka?" asked Kakashi as he reached into his pouch, and pulled out a kunai. Sasuke gave a foxy grin, and he revealed, "We took care of her." Kakashi felt unnerved at the broad statement. His shoulders slumped, and he felt a great deal of dread fill his chest. Naruto then added, "Might as well get rid of the competition."

Kakashi's eye hardened, and he replied, "Is that so?" Sasuke responded by dashing forward at Kakashi at blinding speeds. Kakashi's stiffened at the sudden increase of speed. " _He's almost as fast as Naruto?_ Sasuke attacked widely as he swung his chokoto with speed and power. That's when Naruto rushed around the two, and attacked Kakashi from behind. Kakashi blocked Sasuke's attack, and kicked the boy to the side. He quickly blocked Naruto's sneak attack. Kakashi stared into Naruto's eyes, and that's when he heard Sasuke running towards him. Kakashi could feel Sasuke jump up behind him, and he closed his eyes.

" **Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder."** Only using his left hand he weaved the jutsu. Kakashi let out a burst of electricity from his entire body. Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying in different directions. Then to Kakashi's surprise that's when a chain burst from the grown, and wrapped around his waist and arms. Kakashi quickly glanced at Naruto and Sasuke and noticed they were holding the two ends of the chain. Kakashi thought urgently, " _When did they have time to place these chains?"_

"Shit." spat Kakashi as he tried to move to the side. He was barely able to miss the hand that burst out of the ground. The hands managed to touch the bells attached to Kakashi's side, but failed to grab them. Kakashi's eye widen as he saw Asuka's head poke out of the ground. Kakashi quickly kicked Asuka back down into her hole, as he gave a small smile, " _They lied to me."_

Kakashi was then engulfed in a poof of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards Asuka to check on their teammate. When the smoke disappeared Kakashi was replaced by a log, and Asuka was slowly pulling herself out of the hole she had dug. Her hand was on her head, as she grumbled, "Stupid, sensei."

"Are you alright, Asuka?" asked Sasuke with concern. Sasuke quickly slid to his knees, and was down to Asuka's level. Naruto was right behind Sasuke, and quickly stood protectively over the two. Naruto stood silently with his sword drawn in front of him, and facing Kakashi. Asuka gave a slight blush from Sasuke's attention, and pushed him off, "Stop that, Naruto."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow as Asuka called Sasuke by Naruto. Sasuke didn't seem bothered, and instead put his attention towards Kakashi. Now that he had the attention of all his genin, Kakashi spoke up, "I thought you said you'd taken care of the competition?" 

"We lied." answered Naruto as he tightened his grip on his sword. However, it was Sasuke who gave a very cocky grin, and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke then gave a wild laugh as, he brought up his other hand. Kakashi's eye widen and he took a step forward. "What?!" Kakashi looked down at his waist to see his bells at his waist, but he quickly looked up at Sasuke to see him dangling a pair of bells in his hands. That's when Naruto and Sasuke were engulfed in a poof of smoke. The smoke quickly disappeared, and revealed that they had transformed into each other.

Kakashi felt a jolt go through his body as the image of red eye with a single tomoe filled his vision. Kakashi blinked and he met the gaze of Sasuke. "Shari-Sharingan?!" Kakashi had a small flashback in his head, and he remembered when he'd stared into the eyes of Sasuke transformed Naruto. Kakashi quickly looked back at his waist to notice the bells were gone.

"So, you two transformed into each other to hide Sasuke's sharingan, and then proceeded to place a genjutsu on me?" asked Kakashi even though he already knew the answer. He had to admit that we was not expecting for Sasuke to have already activated his sharingan. Kakashi then looked at Asuka, "All while Ms. Sarutobi here used her earth style to place those chains, and wait for a chance to grab the bells."

"Now that's a first." admitted Kakashi as he looked up at the sky, and then he asked, "So, now that's left to answer is…..who's gonna keep the bells?"

A tense silent filled the training field, and three genin could feel the hairs on the back of their necks. Kakashi then gave a hearty laugh before revealing, "Just kidding…..you all pass!"

 **LINE**

 **THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Next chapter I'll explain the origin of Naruto's summoning technique and the awakening of Sasuke's sharingan. The only reason that Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan at the beginning because Naruto and Sasuke's original plan was to get an idea of Kakashi's strength before they surprised with Sasuke's sharingan. That's the reason why the retreated the first time, even though Naruto and Sasuke typically don't use tactical retreats in their fighting. However, since they knew they were fighting a Jonin they decided to play it safe. Just wanted to give everyone the insight behind my fights! That plan obviously changed when they figured out the purpose of the exam!  
**

 **Tell me what you think of their new abilities. I thought it was an appropriate growth after two years of training.**

 **FAV! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

 **CHAPTER 3: The LIfe of a Genin**


	4. The Iron Mines

**LINE - Flashback, Naruto & Sasuke age 9 **

Any person walking down the street could easily see the battle that was going on in the lake in front of them. Two young boys around the age of 9 were walking on the water as they clashed blades. A blond haired boy dressed in an orange hoodie and blue shorts fought against a dark haired boy dressed in a blue shirt and dark pants. The blond had a dark colored katana in his hand, while the other carried a meter long chokoto in their hands. The two exchanged strikes with their blades with such swiftness and accuracy that one would think they were witnessing an act. However, these two were far from dancers. Most people recognized the two boys as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting for nearly an hour, and they both were starting to feel the fatigue. Not only were they fighting with their swords, but they were constantly using their chakra to stay above the surface of the water. That's when Sasuke suddenly got the upper hand, and managed to get Naruto off balanced. Sasuke then pressed on, and managed to slid his blade down Naruto's blade and cut his hand. Naruto reacted quickly by giving out a yelp, and jumping back. Sasuke didn't back off, and chased after Naruto. Naruto's ignored the blood on his hand, and regripped his sword. Unaware of the events that would continue.

Naruto suddenly felt a burning sensation in his bloody hand, but was forced to ignore it as Sasuke was not letting him go. Distracted by the pain in his hand, Sasuke put his weight behind the sword and knocked Naruto's katana out of his hand. The blade went flying into the air, before sinking into the water below. Naruto yelled, "What the hell, teme! Now I gotta go find that!"

"You lose." replied Sasuke confidently. However, Naruto was not a bit happy, and attacked Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke's sword to the side, and threw a punch at Sasuke. Unaware of the change to his hand, Naruto concentrated chakra to his hands. In order to pack more power to his managed to dodge Naruto's fist, but out of nowhere Naruto's katana suddenly appeared back into his hand. Naruto frightened by the sudden development tried to pull his hand back, but he did not account for the sword that had appeared in his hand. The blade dangerously made it's ways toward Sasuke's face. Too fast and sudden for him to dodge. Sasuke could hear his heart skip a beat as he thought in those milliseconds, " _Is this it?"_

 **LINE - Present**

Sasuke awoke from his dream, and his eyes fluttered open. His sharingan roaring to life, as the dream had caused him to activate them. His breath slowed down as he realized it had been a dream. Sasuke then shook his head, "Stupid Dobe."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling as the memories of that day were still fresh in his mind. When Naruto had ran his blood on that sword that day it had caused some mark to appear on his hand. A mark that had allowed him to summon his katana just by pouring chakra in it. It was an amazing technique that nearly killed Sasuke. He'd only been saved by the activation of his Sharingan, which allowed him to dodge the blade.

Naruto and Sasuke later came to find out that the person who'd ordered the sword had placed the seal on the sword. Sasuke had to admit it that he was slightly jealous of the technique, but in the end he'd gain something as well that day. Sasuke brought his hand up to his face, and covered his eyes. It had allowed him to activate this power. Now all that was left was for him to master it.

"Knock….Knock….Knock."

Sasuke turned his head towards his window to see Naruto carrying a bag of food with him. Sasuke waved him inside, and the blond jumped through the window. Naruto was dressed in the black and orange attire that Arashi had given him, and wore his forehead protector proudly. Naruto reached inside the bag, and tossed Sasuke a piece of bread. Naruto pulled out one for himself, and took a bite. While chewing he spoke, "Swaske….ywo rwaady to gwo?"

"Just give me a couple minutes." replied Sasuke as he got up from his bed. Naruto nodded and quickly swallowed his food. Naruto the commented, "Yeah, I hope we get an actual mission today. It's been about a month, and all we've done are stupid ass D-ranks."

Sasuke went into an adjacent room, and quickly changed into his ninja attire. He shouted out, "I know, but what can we do. You heard Kakashi, we probably won't get a C-rank until after two months of being genin."

Sasuke walked back into his bedroom with his sandals in hand, "At least the training sessions have been interesting. It's nice to get actual guidance from someone than a book." Sasuke quickly put on his sandals, "However, I wish we could get some actual experience fighting other ninja."

"Agreed." puffed Naruto as he was getting tired of not doing anything exciting. Naruto then motioned towards the window, "Let's go."

 **LINE**

"Lord Hokage." greeted Kakashi as he gave the Third Hokage a bow. Kakashi was currently with his team inside the Hokage's Mission office at the Hokage Tower. Asuka stood with perfect posture. Her toes pointed straight forward, and her hands glued to her sides. Sasuke stood passively with his hands in his pockets, and slouched slightly forward. Naruto has his arms crossed with a his eyes shut and a big frown on his face.

The Third Hokage sat behind a desk alongside two chunins with several stacks of paper and scrolls spread across the desk. One of the chunins happened to be Iruka Umino, Naruto and Sasuke's old academy teacher. Iruka kept a sharp eye on Naruto and Sasuke, as he tried to gauge how his two prodigal students were doing. Iruka took a deep breath, as he had been surprised both of them had managed to pass. He honestly believed the Sandaime was trying to humble them by giving them the exam, but it seemed they were more capable then he thought, especially Naruto.

The Third Hokage had a few papers in his hands, and he gave them a smile. "Look here, it seems like you get to pick your D-rank today. Which one would you like to start off with? This one-" The Hokage was cut off as Naruto spoke softly, "No."

The room stayed silent for a second, and an awkward silence filled the void. The Third looked over at Naruto with interest, and he asked, "What do you mean by, no?"

"It means," answered Naruto as he closed his eyes for a brief second. They sprung open, and he loudly proclaimed, "I'M DONE DOING THESE D-RANKS! GIVE US AN ACTUAL C-RANK FOR ONCE, YOU OLD MAN!"

"Naruto!" seethed Asuka as she shot Naruto the nastiest glare. Kakashi let out a sigh as he'd been wondering when this would happen. Sasuke said nothing as he stood there silently. Iruka quickly stood up from his chair, and then barked, "Watch your tone, Naruto! As a newly minted genin it will be anothe-" Iruka stopped his rant as the Third Hokage brought up his hand. The Third stroke his beard as he gave Naruto a sly grin. The Third then coaxed, "So, the little brat thinks he's all grown up know?"

"Well, once I put on the headband I was recognized as an adult in Konoha." answered Naruto as he crossed his arms, and then added, "You should know, you were the one who canceled my monthly allowances."

The Third Hokage gave Naruto and unimpressed look and muttered, "Cheeky Brat." The Third Hokage put down the papers in his hands, and picked up a scroll. The Third then tossed the scroll to Naruto who caught it with ease. The Third Hokage then declared, "As of right now Team 7 will be given a C-rank mission to deliver this scroll to a Mining Company in Northwestern region of the Land of Fire."

"We were hired by the Feudal Lord to deliver this scroll to the mining company. I was gonna send a single chunin, but maybe you'll enjoy this mission a bit more." revealed the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage then tossed Kakashi another scroll, and went on, "Kakashi has the coordinates to where you will deliver the scroll. This mission might take you about 4 days to complete. So, you have one hour to return to you homes and pack accordingly."

"FINALLY!" screamed Naruto as he stared at the scroll with stars in his eyes. Kakashi quickly snatched the scroll from Naruto's hand, and gave him an unamused look. Kakashi then instructed, "You heard Lord Hokage, go home and pack. We'll meet up at Konoha's entrance in an hour to leave. Now go."

Naruto, Asuka, and Sasuke all gave a nod, and quickly bolted out of the room. Kakashi gave a sigh, and looked back at the Third Hokage. Kakashi then apologized, "I'm sorry about that, Lord Hokage. It seems his rudeness isn't something I can fix."

"No joke." mused Iruka he thought of all the times Naruto had gone off in class. The Third Hokage gave a chuckle, "I've gotten used to Naruto's antics. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Kakashi nodded and that's when he asked, "Do you think it's wise to send them on a C-rank already?" Kakashi eyes glanced over at the portraits of all the Hokages that hung in the room. Kakashi then worried, "After all we are sending them Northwest."

"I know the Northwest is usually a bit more hostile than the rest of the Land of Fire, but I have faith in those children's abilities." reassured The Third as he also glanced over at the Hokage portraits. He then added, "I told you, those three are probably the most talented genin I've see in a while." The Saindaime's eyes zeroed on the Fourth Hokage, "Such fire in their eyes. I'll admit I'm anxious to see what they are able to do."

"Even so, Lord Hokage, it would be unwise to rush them in blindly." commented Iruka. The Third nodded, and then looked over at Kakashi, "There shouldn't be no reason for you to run into any trouble, but if you do I'm sure you're more than able to handle the situation, Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed, and then responded, "Thank you." Kakashi then turned around, and walked out of the room.

 **LINE**

"Where the hell is he?" cried Naruto as he paced back and forth impatiently. Asuka sat against a tree as she waited for Kakashi. She said nothing as she watched Naruto. Sasuke leaned against the same tree that Asuka sat at, and was also silent. Naruto then turned to the two, and demanded, "Why the hell are you two so calm?" 

"He still has like five minutes." divulged Asuka as she flipped her hair to the side, "Just get off sensei's case."

Naruto growled, "How can I be calm, when that scarecrow is always late for everything!" Asuka rolled her eyes and just looked away. Naruto gave her an irritated look as he was tempted to face palm. His relationship with Asuka hadn't exactly improved over the past month. At least it hadn't gotten any worse. Naruto had to admit he was slightly relieved that the girl hadn't freaked on him, when she found out about Kurama. No, she already knew, so it didn't make a difference.

 **LINE - A few weeks ago**

"Yo-you gott-gotta be kidding me." stammered Naruto as he finally fell to his knees. His sword hit the ground and made a loud "clang" sound. Naruto looked over and was terrified to see the sight of both Sasuke and Asuka on their backs. The two looked miserable as they tried desperately to catch their breaths. Naruto glanced up to look at Kakashi who stood with an empty expression.

The jounin stood tall with his book in his hand, happily reading. Naruto knew that Kakashi had just pulled that out, but it was still insulting. It had only taken him 10 minutes to completely annihilate them. Naruto had known that it was a mistake to let Kakashi onto his secrets. Without the element of surprise, they stood no chance against the man. Naruto then slowly stood back up with an angry look on his face. Kakashi rose an eyebrow, and asked, "So, you're ready for some more?"

"Shut up! Like I'll ever quit!" growled Naruto as he formed a ram seal. He then mumbled, " _Kurama, give me your strength!"_

The nine tails didn't even get chance to give Naruto any chakra as Kakashi had exploded from his spot, and slammed his fist right into Naruto's gut. Naruto coughed up blood, and was sent hovering several feet off the ground. Naruto landed in a heap, and when Kurama's chakra finally reached Naruto. It had focused its attention on healing the blond boy. Kakashi informed, "I'm not gonna let you use the Nine Tails chakra so easily."

At that moment, Kakashi had widened his eyes at what he'd said. His neck snapped behind him to see both Sasuke and Asuka getting back to their knees. He eyed them for a while as he tried to see how they would react. It was then that Asuka sneered, "If you're looking for a reaction look somewhere else. I already know what's sealed inside the blond."

"I've known for a few years as well…." trailed Sasuke as he inspected Asuka. Sasuke frowned at her, and that's when Kakashi gave a small chuckle, "Well that makes things a lot less awkward than."

"Sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to tell everyone your secret." apologized Kakashi with an eye smile. Drool came out of Naruto's mouth as he tried to process what Kakashi was saying. He slowly lifted himself off the ground, and analyzed Asuka for a moment. Naruto then shrug, "It's not a huge deal. I mean Sasuke already knew, so I guess it's best if Asuka knows."

Naruto got back to his feet, and gave Asuka a hard look. Kakashi gave Naruto a concerned look as he felt he was gonna say something stupid, when Naruto asked bluntly, "As you seem to know about the Nine tails, is that why you're so aggressive with me?"

"Umm, Naruto, maybe it's not be-" Kakashi was cut off as Asuka then honestly replied, "Yes, an idiot like you shouldn't be in charge of so much power." Naruto's eyes narrowed with a bit of anger, and took a step forward. Then he demanded, "What the hell did you say?"

"I said that it's a total embarrassment to have you as Konoha's Jinchuuriki. I can't believe grandfather even takes such a liking to you, " scolded Asuka as she crossed her arms, "Don't get me wrong. I don't hold it against you for being a jinchuuriki, however, I can't respect an idiot who doesn't understand their position. Instead of goofing off and doing stupid pranks you should be focused on keeping that 'thing' in check."

Kakashi interjected, "I think that's enough, Asuka. Being a jinchuuriki doesn't mean Naru-". Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish as he was cut off by Naruto. 

"Listen here, Asuka," said Naruto sternly. Asuka felt slightly unnerved at Naruto's change in tone. For as long as she'd known him he'd always been such a goofball, but to hear him talk like that sent a chill down her spine. "I'm not here to please you. I am willing to look past your dislike of me as we are now comrades and shinobi of this village. As which I expect the same. I don't care if you want to be my friend, but at least don't bash my shinobi skills. Just you watch, one day I'll become the Hokage of this village."

Asuka was left speechless at Naruto's tone not believing she was hearing a ten year old speak those words. Naruto then added, "Oh and for your information that 'thing''s name is Kurama. Remember it. One day it'll save your life"

"Oh shut up!" shouted Asuka as she had enough. She then turned around and stormed out of the training grounds. Kakashi then called out for her, "Asuka we're not done ye-"

"I know the drill, tomorrow at 10:00 a.m training ground 4. I'm done for today." answered Asuka as she left the grounds. Kakashi gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, "This is why I did not want to be a Jounin-sensei."

"It's only been a week." muttered Sasuke as he stood to the side. Sasuke looked over at Asuka and then towards Naruto. Having witnessed the entire discussion, he began to become skeptical about the team's future. Kakashi looked over at Naruto, and then apologized, "Sorry about that Naruto. Since, I figured Sasuke was already on in on the secret, I kind of left my guard down."

"It's fine sensei." asserted Naruto as he looked at where Asuka had left. "I suppose it was better to get it over with sooner than later. Can't get any worse can it?"

"It definitely can." speculated Sasuke as he gave Naruto a neutral look. Then he jested, "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, she would like you."

"Oh don't start with me, you teme. I'll let you know th-" Naruto didn't finish as Kakashi resounded, "That's enough I don't need you two fighting as well."

Naruto gave a grin, and explained, "But Kakashi-sensei we fight like all the time. You'll just have to get used to it." Sasuke sighed and agreed, "True, I honestly can't remember the last time we didn't go a day without a heated discussion."

"You guys sound like a married couple." retorted Kakashi which caused a tick mark to appear on both Naruto and Sasuke's head. Naruto was about to retaliate when a bright idea came about in his head. Naruto then smirked and demanded, "Well, Kakashi since you've been such an ass today, I believe it's only fair you teach me a jutsu!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a questioning look, and then Naruto continued, "I believe it's only fair since you've revealed my secret, which I should remind is an S-rank secret, thus a punishable offense." Kakashi gave a smirk at Naruto's attempt of extortion, "However, I am able to overlook the circumstances if you teach me a cool jutsu."

Sasuke shook his head, and chided, "There's no way Kakashi-sensei is gonna teach you a jutsu if you try to blackmail him, dobe."

"Alright."

"Alright?" repeated both Naruto and Sasuke as they're eyes widen a bit. Kakashi shrug his shoulders, and answered, "I think I know a perfect jutsu for you."

 **LINE - Back to the Present**

Naruto lifted both of his hands, and crosses his index fingers to form a cross. Naruto was about to pour chakra into his jutsu, when Kakashi appeared behind him. He slapped Naruto's hands away, and he commanded, "No need for your army of clones to look for me. Here I am."

"You'r-You're early!" choked Naruto as he took a step back. Kakashi gave a slight chuckle as he nodded, "Of course, did you expect anything else from your sensei?"

"I honestly expected you to be late just to piss Naruto off," answered Sasuke as he pushed himself off the tree. Asuka stood up from her seated position, and joined the team. Kakashi gave them all an eye-smile, and reassured them, "I promise that I take my shinobi duties very seriously."

Kakashi's smile disappeared, and he quickly cleared his throat, "After all we are no longer doing those childish D-rank missions."

"So they were childish!" exclaimed Naruto with a bit of fury however Kakashi quickly gave him a stern look, which caused him to quit his antics. Kakashi then continued, "Yes, I'll admit D-ranks are very boring, but they're done to help build team cohesiveness. To help you guys at least get used to each other before we actually do the real thing."

"I don't need to remind you, but whenever we step out of these gates we could die at any moment." revealed Kakashi which caused all three of the genins to copy the same stern look as Kakashi. Kakashi took a deep breath and warned, "Our mission is quite simple, we are just delivering a scroll to Mining Company affiliated with Konoha. I do not expect there to be many problems, but due to the location we should be on guard at all times."

"What's wrong with the location?" asked Naruto very seriously. Asuka looked over a Naruto with a bit of annoyance, but decided to lecture him, "It's the part of our nation that is very close to the Land of Earth. With the only thing separating us being the Land of Grass."

Sasuke then added, "The Land of Earth is where Iwagakure is located, and were our enemies in the last Great Shinobi War."

"Even though we are no longer at war, there is a lot of bad blood between our nations. You never know when one of they're shinobi may get antsy." explained Kakashi. Naruto then nodded, and divulged, "So while the mission isn't exactly difficult they're is always the chance of running into some foreign ninja."

"Yes, so that's what makes this mission an C-rank." answered Kakashi and then he finished with, "So, I want you guys to be focused at all times. Depending how well you guys do will determine if we will continue to do C-ranks."

All three of the genins face lit up in excitement, and they all nodded in agreement. Kakashi took one last deep breath, and then commended, "Let's go then."

 **LINE**

Kakashi sped through the tree and behind him followed Naruto, Sasuke and Asuka. Sweat dripped down the three genins foreheads, as they weren't used at moving at such speeds for so long. Kakashi suddenly missed a tree branch and quickly plummeted to the ground. The three genins did the same and followed after Kakashi.

Kakashi landed on the ground and promptly turned around to face his genin squad. Naruto hit the ground and quickly landed on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke and Asuka landed a second later, but both refused to look as pathetic as Naruto. However, they both also struggled to catch their breath.

"Well, well it seems that you guys are genin after all." beamed Kakashi, which caused a weak outburst from Naruto, "Sh-shut up!"

Kakashi just gave a chuckle, and stated, "I thought I'd give you guys some training by keeping a high pace. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"But Kakashi-sensei," panted Asuka as she stood up straight, then asked, "Wouldn't it be counter productive to get us this exhausted on a mission?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, normally it would, but I made an exception."

"This is the perfect spot to rest, as we are still within the safe comforts of the Land of Fire." answered Kakashi as he proceeded to point northwest, "We are actually only a few miles away from our destination."

"I thought it was a two day trip?" questioned Naruto as he lifted his head up with a bit of annoyance. Kakashi gave a sly grin, "Typically for a squad of genin, but I decided to push you guys. I thought we'd get ahead of the curve. Therefor, we can get a goodnight of sleep before we go near the border."

Kakashi took a quick look around, and stopped when he found the perfect tree. He walked over to it, and give it a nice smack. Satisfied by the sound it made, he leaned against the tree and slid his back down it. Once he was in a comfortable sitting spot, he pulled out a small orange book and began to read. For a couple of moments, his genin stared at him in confusion. Kakashi suddenly felt the three gazes on him, and looked up from his book. Kakashi then muttered, "Well?...Go ahead and set up camp."

All three genins nearly fell to their faces at Kakashi's lazy response. Naruto growled and was about to say something when Sasuke spoke up, "Naruto use your shadow clones to scout the perimeter and make sure we are in the clear. While you are at it, look for any animals and plants worth eating. Asuka you go ahead and set up our sleeping bags, and you'll probably be the one doing the cooking once Naruto returns."

"What about you teme?" barked Naruto not liking the notion of receiving orders from Sasuke. Sasuke then answered, "I'll go look for some firewood, and come back and start the fire. Now hurry up."

Naruto quickly formed the unique hand seal of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Four exact copies of Naruto appeared around him, and Naruto just gave them a nod. The clones disappeared into the woods, and Naruto stood up. He looked over at Kakashi, before he started walking away from the small clearing. He loudly grumbled, "Why do I got to get all the hard work?"

 **LINE**

"I must admit you guys did a rather good job, and it only took you about 20 mins." exclaimed Kakashi as he just finished a piece of rabbit meat. Naruto was quick to point out, "It was all because of my Shadow Clones, Kakashi. I got all the hard work done rather quickly!"

Sasuke sat in front of the fire with his feet crossed, and retorted, "It was only because I told you to, dobe. You're rather slow in the head."

"Can-it, Sasuke!" seethed Naruto.

Asuka then interjected, "Enough from both of you." Asuka sat next to Sasuke in the same position. She moved the hair from in front of her eyes, and added, "What is it with you two? Always competing. Men are so pathetic some times."

"You hear that Sasuke she called you pathetic."

"I think she was referring to you, Naruto."

Kakashi gave a sigh as Naruto and Sasuke continued to bicker. A tick mark appeared on Asuka's forehead. Asuka gritted her teeth in anger, and quickly reached down for the pan at her feet. Without even a bit of hesitation she swung at Sasuke's head, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Naruto eyes widen and quickly took a step back. A small moan of pain escaped Sasuke's lips, and he muttered, "Ughh…"

"NOW ARE YOU GONNA STOP TOO OR WHAT?" threatened Asuka. Naruto was a bit too shocked to respond verbally and just nodded his head violently. Asuka then releases a large amount air from her nostrils, and snapped, "I'm tired of you two idiots arguing all the time. I've had enough!"

"Just because you have no social skills doesn't mean you have to punish us!" retorted Naruto. Asuka's neck snap towards Naruto and she gave him an angry look. She questioned, "What did you say?"

"You heard me! You suck at-"

Naruto's head fell backwards as Asuka's pan swung straight to Naruto's head. Like flipping a light switch, Naruto's vision went completely black. For a couple moments, Naruto drifted through darkness, when suddenly his back felt wet. Naruto gave a slight groan as he felt his head began to ache. Naruto opened his eyes and he was greeted by a dim light that lit up his mindscape. Naruto stood up from the few inches of water on the ground, and got to his feet.

" **What an idiot."**

Naruto gave a stink eye as he looked up at the large metal gate in front of him. Naruto then growled, "I'm not an idiot!"

A large chuckle could be heard from behind the gate, and suddenly the Nine Tails revealed part of his face to Naruto. Kurama mused, " **Says the idiot that was knocked out by that monkey brat."**

"I'll let you know that I let her hit me!" growled Naruto as he stretched his neck a bit. Kurama shook his head and he noted, " **What a lack of disrespect. Is that how my Jinchuuriki should be treated?"**

Naruto looked up at the Nine tails and gave a smirk, "So, you're finally acknowledging me as your jinchuuriki?"

" **Tsk...don't be an idiot."** retorted Kurama but then quickly smirked, " **Oh wait, you already are."** Naruto let out a deep breath of frustration as Kurama continued, " **I suppose I am. I'll admit you are a tad interesting nothing like any of my jinchuuriki before."**

"Wait, you've had other jinchuuriki?" puzzled Naruto as the thought never crossed his mind. Kurama chuckled at Naruto's comment, and answered, " **Of course I have. Did you think you were so special as to be my only jinchuuriki?** " Kurama snarled, " **Humans are all the same. They chase after power and will do anything to achieve it. However, they never realize that power is not easy to handle and they are always corrupted."**

Kurama looked down at Naruto and studied the blonde boy for a second. Kurama lowered his heads as Naruto's words played through his head, " _Oh and for your information that 'thing''s name is Kurama. Remember it. One day it'll save your life."_

" **I'll admit I'm curious to where you're journey will lead you Naruto."** admitted Kurama as he laid his head down to rest. Naruto gave Kurama a puzzled look and then remarked, "You alright, Kurama? You're usually not this nice."

Naruto then jumped towards Kurama and brought up his hands up in the air. Naruto mimicked a bear attacking as he disclosed, "You're usually more angry and say stuff like 'I'll kill you the first chance I get out!' Rawr!'

Kurama answered by slamming his tails into the cage, and causing Naruto to jump back. Naruto gave a chuckle and chimed, "That's more like it!"

" **Tsk...You are very annoying. I would lose no sleep by murdering your pee-sized brain."** acknowledged Kurama, but he quickly clarified, " **You are too stupid to understand what I talk about….or maybe just too young and inexperienced."**

Naruto crossed his arms at Kurama's words. Kurama studied the 10 year old boy some more before explaining, " **I've come to realize in the past couple of years that you are different from the rest. You have an attitude different from any human I've met, which makes me want to like you Naruto."** Kurama then narrowed his eyes dangerously and Naruto could feel a shift in the air as he continued, " **But….humans are all the same. They are corrupted by their true nature and you are no different. It will be interesting to see you self destruct underneath your own expectations. That's what I mean by I'm interested in your future….I'm interested in seeing you fail!"**

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Naruto as he nearly fell flat onto his face. Naruto clenched his fists and remarked, "Here you had me thinking you actually liked me and you're only interested in seeing me fail!"

This caused a loud hearty laugh from Kurama as he enjoyed Naruto's anger. Naruto then seethed, "To think we were actually becoming friends!" This caused Kurama to stop mid-laugh and look at Naruto. His eyes wide as Naruto continued to rant, "But I should've never trusted you! Since day one you've been a massive dick! Just you wait, I'll show-"

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his body vanished. Kurama stared down at the rippling water where Naruto stood. Kurama slowly closed his eyes, and commented, " **He reminds me of you father….such naivety."**

 **LINE**

"YOU!" screamed Naruto as he was brought to reality. Naruto looked up and watched as a startled Asuka jumped back. Asuka's face was bright red as she had not expected Naruto to wake up. Naruto rubbed the side of his cheek in agony as he muttered, "Asuka? What are you doing here?"

Asuka looked down at the damp cloth in her with a bit of regret and apologized, "I was….umm sorry Naruto I shouldn't of hit you with the pan."

"Oh…." replied Naruto lamely as he remembered what had happened before he was knocked out. Asuka then added, "I was trying to clean up the burn as I hadn't realized the pan was still hot, but it seems like….that thing has already healed it."

Naruto nodded as he rubbed his chin, and noted, "Yeah, Kurama is usually pretty good about that." The mention of Kurama caused Asuka to give Naruto a stink eye. Naruto then bluntly asked, "You got a problem?"

Asuka shook her head as she turned around and headed over to her bag. Naruto took a glance around the camp, and noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke were gone. Naruto then asked, "So, where the other two go?"

"They went to go look for some herbs. Sasuke doesn't heal as good as you." answered Asuka as she pulled out a sleeping bag and was beginning to lay it out. Naruto then nodded and went over to his bag and did the same. Naruto had laid out his bag, and then glanced over his shoulder. Asuka quickly looked away as Naruto had caught her staring. Naruto gave a sigh, and then demanded, "Just tell me your problem already. What do you want?"

Asuka stood frozen as she still hadn't gotten used to Naruto's blunt nature. Asuka's head turned slowly as she turned around, and met Naruto's gaze. Then with a bit of anger in her eyes she coldly asked, "Why are you so friendly with that thing?"

Asuka slowly stood up onto her feet, and gave Naruto a frustrated look. She shook her head in confusion and then shuddered, "How can you be friends with that monster that destroyed our village 10 years ago? Calling him by his name so easily, and acting like your all friends. That thing you call by his name so easily? KURAMA KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"And so what?" answered Naruto he looked down at the ground with a bit of anger. Asuka gritted her teeth and could not believe what Naruto had said. A tear escaped Asuka's eyes, and she rushed at Naruto. Naruto eyes looked up quickly and in a split second he grabbed Asuka's arm and flung her onto the ground. Asuka was completely caught off guard as Naruto quickly jumped on top of her, "Kurama did not only kill your parents, but he also killed mine. He killed my childhood and killed my reputation with the village."

"When I was only 5 years old the orphanage, a place where kids go when they have nobody, kicked me out because of Kurama!" screamed Naruto as looked right into Asuka's eyes. Asuka stared back in a bit of shock. Naruto let go of Asuka and stood up, "I didn't even know my parents so I have no idea what it feels like to lose one, but….for some reason I can't hate Kurama. At least not anymore"

Naruto looked up to the tree lines, and then admitted, "There was a point where I hated him so much. I wanted nothing more than to wish that the Fourth Hokage had really killed him and this was just a cruel joke. But I've came to realize that just as much as I hated Kurama he hated me, yet we are stuck with each other."

"I call him Kurama not because I'm buddy buddy with him, but because I've realized that there is no worse feeling then being disrespected and looked down upon." Naruto then began to walk away from Asuka and away from the camp. Asuka slowly sat up from the ground and stared at Naruto's retreating back. Naruto then admitted, "I've come to realize that me and Kurama are not that different and that's why I acknowledge him. I'm sorry about your parents but hating me isn't gonna bring them back."

Asuka said nothing as Naruto walked away and into the forest. Asuka stayed silent as she dropped her head into her lap and begun to sob.

Watching from the distance, Kakashi's shadow clone watched the two's interaction. He gave a deep sigh, and muttered, "I knew this was gonna be a hassle." Then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **LINE - Next Day**

"Alright, we are here." stated Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuka followed close behind him. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he looked all around him, and saw the huge change in the area. Gone were the trees, but instead a large man made valley. The trees and grass were all gone, and instead nothing but dirt could be seen. Naruto could see hundreds of men working, alongside this miniture valley.

Sasuke pointed out to the side of the large valley, and noted a couple of buildings set up. Sasuke concluded, "That must be where all the offices can be found."

"Let's go team. Once we deliver the scroll, we can go back home." explained Kakashi as he began to walk towards the office. Asuka just nodded in agreement and followed behind. Naruto groaned, "What? That's the whole mission? I thought you said we might die!"

"Well," Kakashi let out an uneasy chuckle, "I may have exaggerated a bit with this mission. I just wanted to keep you guys on your toes"

"Obviously." pointed out Sasuke as he followed along. Naruto was the one to pout, and demand, "Kakashi you had me excited for a bit. I thought we were gonna actually get into a fight."

Kakashi looked over to his student, and let out a sigh, "You shouldn't be so battle hungry, Naruto. I wasn't kidding about the possibility of dying. Everytime we fight we risk death."

"Be happy, that the Third Hokage even let us take this mission." spoke up Asuka as she didn't even glance over to Naruto. Naruto gave Asuka a stink eye, and then muttered, "Yatta yatta, I know~. I've been told by everyone, but I don't know what's the big deal. This mission is a piece of cake."

Kakashi gave a sigh as the four of them reached the group of buildings. Asuka just frowned at Naruto's response but said nothing. The buildings were made out of wood, and it looked like they were brand new. They weren't very big as they were only a story tall, and not any bigger than a small home.

Naruto was the one to go up to the door and knock. A few moments later, a large stocky man with a dark complexion walked out of the building. The man easily towered over the four leaf ninja. He wore a pair of dirty jeans with a black shirt and matching boots. The man looked at the four ninja, and spoke, "Hello, shinobi, my name is Hiroshi Tetsu, and I am the owner of these mines. How may I help you?"

Kakashi was the first one to bow. Asuka and Sasuke were quick to copy their sensei, but Naruto just stared at the man. It was until Sasuke elbowed Naruto that he also bowed. Kakashi then spoke up, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and we were sent from the Hidden Leaf Village to deliver this scroll."

"The scroll was sent by the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire." explained Kakashi as he pulled out a scroll from the back of his pouch. Hiroshi looked over at the scroll, but his eyes darted back at Kakashi. The man then asked, "You-you're Kakashi Hatake? As in the Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Kakashi gave the man a hard look. Then he answered, "Yes, I am."

"Oh." muttered Hiroshi with a bit of relief. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Kakashi nor his students. The man then gave a hasty chuckle, "Sorry, I've just head a lot about your exploits. Rather surprised to see you around these parts." Hiroshi then cleared his throat, and tried to compose himself. A bead of sweat became visible on his forehead. Hiroshi quickly took the scroll, and examined it's contents.

Hiroshi's eyes glanced quickly over the document, and gave few nods, "Hmmm, I see." Hiroshi gave the konoha ninja a nervous smile, and then asked, "Would you give me a minute? I'd like to send a message back with you guys if possible." Then without even letting them respond, Hiroshi quickly disappeared back inside.

"What a fucking weirdo." quickly commented Naruto as the man disappeared back inside. Asuka was the one to note, "Kakashi-sensei, was it me or did it look like the man way too worried to see us."

"I think it's the opposite, he actually looked relieved," answered Sasuke as his eyes glanced around the area. Naruto looked a bit surprised at his teammates comments, and then coaxed, "I feel like the guy was just a weirdo."

"They're right Naruto. Something is going on here." whispered Kakashi in a very low voice. Which caused his three genins to perk up. Kakashi then warned, "Be ready for the unexpected."

At that exact moment, Hiroshi came stumbling out of the building and quickly approached the Konoha ninja. The man handed over the scroll, and gave it to Kakashi, "Please give this to your Hokage to have delivered to the feudal lord. The inside of the scroll should cover the delivery fee."

"We normally don't open the scrolls given to us, maybe you could separate the money?" offered Kakashi. Hiroshi clapped his hands together and gave an uneasy chuckle, "Do not fret, you have my permission to open the scroll. After all, it's nothing more than a bill for the feudal lord. Please don't worry about looking inside."

Kakashi looked the man in the eyes, and gave him a very stern look. For a moment, Kakashi could see the panic in the man's eyes. Kakashi then replied, "It isn't normal procedure, but I guess we can make an exception. If that's what you truly want?" Kakashi let the question linger out of his mouth. The man caught the tone of Kakashi, and firmly replied, "Yes."

"Alright let's go kiddos." ordered Kakashi as he put the scroll away. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and gave the boy a nod, and in turn Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Asuka. Kakashi formed a hand seal and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed onto Asuka formed the same hand seal. Vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

 **LINE**

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Naruto as he had four shadow clones surrounding their team in the shape of a diamond. Each shadow clone stood perfectly still holding a ram hand seal with their eyes shut. Asuka and Sasuke were both on guard as they had their hands on their respective weapons. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground with the scroll unraveled on the ground. Kakashi had pulled out a pen, and began to examine the document. Sasuke then replied, "Shut up dobe, and just focus on using your sensory abilities. We don't wanna be caught by surprise."

Naruto puffed out a lot of air from his nose in anger, but said nothing due to the situation. Asuka looked over at Kakashi, and asked, "What are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm deciphering this letter. Something is not right with this situation." explained Kakashi as he kept scribbling on the scroll. Kakashi then continued, "You guys don't have much experiences with delivering packages, but no one ever wants their packages to be inspected. Something is definitely wrong."

Naruto, Sasuke and Asuka all looked at each other. They could see the nervousness and fear in each other's eyes as the possibility of conflict arose. They said nothing as they looked away from each other. Sasuke and Asuka kept glancing around keeping their eyes and ears open in order to notice anything out of the ordinary. Naruto closed his eyes forming a ram seal with his hand and let his senses extend from beyond his body. Ever since, he'd managed to learn varies chakra control exercises, he had developed a very strong sensory ability.

For a few moments, nothing could be heard in the forest but the sound of Kakashi's pen. The deep breathes of Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuka echoed through the forest. Then all at once the sound of Kakashi's pen stopped. Kakashi looked down at the letter that had been written, and finally managed to spell out a coherent sentence. It was very old style of coded message, in which the true message could be read by looking at every word on one side of the paper. The message read, " _We are no longer in control. Send Help_." With a lot of gibberish that followed.

"We are to make return to the villa-", Kakashi was unable to finish his sentence, as one of Naruto's shadow clone's called out, "Kakashi-sensei! 9 o'clock!"

Then all at once Naruto and his shadow clone's burst into a series of hand seals. Then they all shouted out at once, " **Wind Release: Wind Dome!"**

A flurry of powerful wind quickly surrounded the team. The wind so strong that the team 7 could no longer be visible. A large bolt of black lightning struck out from the skies directly down onto the dome. The dark lightning collided with the dome furiously before losing strength and disappearing. The wall of wind disappeared revealing Team seven.

Naruto's shadow clones all had kunais pulled out surrounding the team. Naruto and Sasuke had pulled out their own swords, and Asuka had extended her bo staff. Kakashi was the only one who remained passive as he looked in the direction of the attack. That's when two figures burst into the clearing.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he stared at the two figure in front of him. One of the figures was a tall white haired teen with dark skin. The boy had dark eyes as he stared at the Konoha ninja with malice. He had a cheeky smile as he stared down Kakashi's team. The boy was dressed in a large dark cloak with a hood. Kakashi's lone eye recognized the man next to the boy.

He was an older man with tan skin, and rather broad face. His hair was a dull-purple and about medium length. Kakashi's eye lingered over his clothing, he wore a dark long cloak with red clouds.

"I told you that the old geezer was trying to sending for help." boasted the white haired teen. The purple haired man nodded, and replied, "I suppose you were right, Daiki."

The teen named Daiki gave a feral smile as he looked down at Team Seven, then he chuckled, "Finally, some action after so long!"

"How about you slow down, Daiki." answered the man as he looked over at Kakashi, and then noted, "You'd be wise to not rush in against such a famed ninja as Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Naruto, Asuka, and Sasuke all looked over at Kakashi not having heard that name before. Sasuke then silently thought, " _Sharingan? Is that why he has his eye hidden away?"_ Kakashi stared at the purple haired ninja for a moment, and then chided, "Thank you for the praise, Toroi of the Magnet Release. I'm quite curious to why an S-rank Rogue Ninja from the Land of Lightning is doing in the Land of Fire."

The man named Toroi said nothing as he stared down at Kakashi. The two elite ninja stared at each other for several seconds as the wind blew around them. Toroi closed his eyes and then spoke up, "Daiki eliminate the brats. I'll take on Kakashi. We can't allow the Hidden Leaf Village to interfere with our goals."

"With pleasure." answered Daiki as he stared down the three genin from Konoha.

 **LINE  
**

Woah, cliff hanger! Next chapter should be good. So, essentially we will have an early battle between Naruto and the Akatsuki. Daiki is an apprentice of Toroi, and is why he's not a full fledged Akatsuki member. His age is about 16 years old, so he's not that powerful but is definitely a jonin-level opponent. They thought they could get away with an easy first C-Rank lmao, that just not how the Naurto-verse works. Stay tuned! Will update soon! (NOT TAKE A YEAR LOL)


End file.
